Veiled Trepidation
by midnight kitten
Summary: Recreating the Earth. Terra with blue blood. Raven kidnapped. What is Trigon up to? BBR
1. Misty Hidings

Midnight Kitten: Hey all you readers out there how is everyone? I hope you're all fine! I know the title is kinda heavy on the meaning….but I promise it isn't that complicated not really… Ok enough of that! I am really sorry for you know…not writing but then I have now been revived for it is the weekend! Hohohoho! Man I sound like Santa… Anyways…on with the fic! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now an evil person! What is up with me today? Oh yes! I almost forgot, I have "cameos" in here that are related to my other stories so if you find them…well then I'm impressed! Onwards men! Hihihihihi! Fudge cakes…now a witch! Sigh…forget it.

Title: Veiled Trepidation

Author: Midnight Kitten

**Chapter 1: Misty Hidings**

**

* * *

**

"1…2…3…4…5…" A green boy kept on counting, his head knocked against the bark of a tree, arm covering his eyes.

It was dark as a few dimly lit lamppost shed light upon the park of the city. The moon had hid itself amongst the clouds. Every so often, couples would pass through the pathway hand in hand and some others would even sit on the benches and admire the stars held up in the dark velvet sky. But this night, there was no myriad of stars twinkling above, just the lonely wind blowing its whispers to heaven although it never reaches.

"10! Are you ready Terra? Here I come!" The boy exclaimed as he transformed into an eagle and flew high above. He scanned the skies, searched every rock, every tree but the blonde girl couldn't be found. Morphing himself into a bat, he had managed to track down a suppressed giggle somewhere downhill. It was Terra alright. Beastboy changed into his green self and trudged the slope. A hint of yellow moving amongst the trees grazed his eyes then he was off. A tap on Terra's shoulder from behind made her jump and run away.

"Aww man!" She pouted as the wind hit her face. Going further down, Terra kept looking at the boy behind her, making sure he was far enough.

"Terra! Stop! I can't go on like this!" The changeling yelled at the girl in front but was still following her no matter how tired he was. As if by coincidence, when BeastBoy had closed his green orbs, a rock found its purpose of tripping the boy. The green teen rolled down the hill like an armadillo in hyper coffee mode. Beastboy bumped into a lot of things on his way down, rocks, bigger rocks, deers, hikers going up the pathway, he even communicated with the trees; but the last one he hit was Terra, who was at that time too occupied by her running to even turn around for one look as check-up. They both went down the hill, their screams so loud that even the Titans in the tower heard them, although they simply chose to ignore it. Finally, they stopped.

"Ouch! Terra, are you okay?" Beastboy asked frantically as he tried to sit up. He felt a large bump under his head and sighed "That's definitely gonna leave a mark"

His gaze had darkened as a mass of hair fell around his face. A soft texture met his lips for a minute and when everything had return to color, he thought he had seen a pair of purple eyes but then he blinked and saw Terra's bright blue eyes staring down at him, a smile planted on her face.

"That too..." Beastboy commented before standing up and telling the blonde girl that they should head home.

As they walked the cold path out of the park, the two teens held each others hand but the boy had things spinning in his mind that he even forgot that the girl was talking to him.

"…should stop seeing her, what do you think?" Terra beamed at the boy who was still spaced out ever since a while ago. "BEASTBOY! You're not listening to me again!"

"Sorry Terra, regarding what you said, um…yes, I couldn't have agreed more. We'll start at it now if you want." Beastboy replied not even having a clue what he had agreed upon, although he did hear her say 'closed book' and 'not fit'.

They arrived at the tower around eleven and everyone wasn't asleep, instead the Teen Titans were scattered in the entire place. Starfire and Robin are in the training room as usual, Cyborg whipping up another midnight snack and Raven most probably in her room meditating. 'That's all she ever does right? I wonder what she does other than meditating with her mirror? I should check on-----' Beastboy stopped himself before he could think any further. Did he really want to go and knock on Raven's door? She hugged him the last time he knocked on her door. The changeling didn't say that he had not liked that feeling when she embraced him tightly it's just that, at that time, he was short! It would have been embarrassing for the boy to be hugged by someone who could be thought of as his sister.

Terra and Beastboy entered the premises. Immediately they were swamped over by the three Titans, mocking them about being a full-time couple. Starfire clasped her hands together and over noisy voices yelled they should celebrate this event by a movie.

"My friends! Let us gather in the not so circular chair and watch these shows with combat in commemoration of Terra and Beastboy being together!" The Tamaranian redhead waved a cd in the air and was about the put in the cd when Robin, the leader of the group, stopped her.

"Star, why don't we call Raven first?" Robin grabbed her wrist, took away the CD and turned towards Cyborg "Cyborg, have you seen Raven? I didn't see her all day"

"I'm sure she wouldn't be interested in movies, let's start it already." Terra tapped impatiently on her left arm. She wasn't the type to be kept waiting. First, the Titans weren't asleep yet, she was hoping to be alone with Beastboy for the entire night without disturbances and up until now her patience is being tested and stretched by Raven.

"But Rae…" The changeling finally said something but softly then made his voice louder a little "We never watch a movie without Rae! I say we find her!" He stood up with his fists up in the air, he was already at the door in a short amount of time

"Right…Titans split up" Robin commanded but he ceased movement as a slightly panting Raven entered the common room with her usual cloak on. She was all flushed then finally cooled down when she realized everyone in the room was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I was down at the…um…café" Raven said in her monotone voice although Beastboy swear he heard a hint of embarrassment and uncertainty in her tone. Raven strode over to the kitchen and prepared to make her usual herbal tea, placing the yellow kettle on the stove. "Oh and Robin, you asked for this?" She said over the steam while she reached in her cloak and tossed a DVD towards Wonder Boy like a card which he caught before it hit their only television set in the tower.

"We are not going to watch "Sleeping Beauty"?" Star asked sadly, dropping her cd to the floor.

From behind the TV came the voice of Cyborg "We watched that movie more than 30 times star! It's more like a series too me now! And I get nightmares!" Cyborg explained, his voice squealing at the latter part of his statement.

"Nightmares, friend Cyborg?" Starfire questioned. Robin took his place a seat away from Terra and slowly positioned Starfire in between Terra and him while Starfire was still waiting for Cyborg's answer.

"Yeah, I kept dreaming Beastboy was wearing a pink dress and dancing with a faceless girl, can't tell who though" Cyborg shudders at the thought

"Am I invisible now!" Beastboy screamed, he was still at the doorway feet glued to the floor.

"I hoped you were" Raven sat down on a solo chair to the left of Terra and a space possibly for Beastboy. She took a sip out of her cup.

"You were the one late! Don't blame me!" Beastboy stomped across the common room and flopped on the seat next to Terra. He stuck his tongue out. "And I'm taller than you!"

"What has that have to do anything?" Raven felt a heat spark on her cheeks but it soon died down. "I bought the DVD, you don't want to watch Sleeping Beauty after what happened to Terra and you now would you? The dress, the suit…it was interesting" She took another sip from her tea and returned to watch Cyborg wrestle with the wires of the TV.

"We were both asleep at that time! Beside------wait a minute!" Terra spoke for the second time that evening. "How did you know about that?"

"Everyone knows about that" Cyborg grunted as he finally connected the plug, turned off the lights and pressed the "play" button on the remote. He took his seat in the seat far across Raven's.

"I thought you went to the café? How can you buy DVD's in a café? And you stayed there for a whole day?" Terra accused Raven, not even lowering her voice as the movie showed the opening credits. She shifted her position beside Beastboy and now she was sitting on his lap "Where did you really go?"

* * *

AN: Where did Raven really go? OK peeps, that's enough out of this chapter. I am terribly sorry if it lacks finesse…I'm working on my never improving grammar! I am so sorry! Anyways, please review because honestly, I think this work is good and I need second opinion! Bye bye now and stay tuned!


	2. Falling Upwards

Midnight Kitten – Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I am so happy sorry for the late update. I'll try to finish the story next time before updating so that I won't make you wait! I feel terrible that it took so long to put this up…please forgive me and continue reading this…I need support from all of you! Ok moving on to the next chapter! I'm going now! Bye bye!

Title: Veiled Trepidation

Chapter 2: Falling upwards

"Where did you really go, Raven?" The blonde girl asked again, her finger pointing at the cloaked one drinking tea.

"It's none of your business, Terra" Raven replied and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. A ruffled sound came from her while she moved; nobody seemed to have noticed except for the green changeling that was still under the irritated Terra.

"Be quiet you two, the movie's starting" Robin, team leader, hushed the bickering girls down before reverting his masked face to the screen in front of him.

Terra finally went back to her seat after leaving a nasty glare towards the goth. Beastboy breathed hard and puffed out a large amount of air as the weight on his lap left.

Throughout half the show, there were more commotions going on in the room rather on TV but the one with most movements was the blonde teen Terra. In the first part of the show, Terra had found a comfy position, her head lying on Beast Boy's shoulder, her hand on his knee. Raven had not paid attention to this, after all, according to Terra when they were both talking in the corridor a few days back, she and Beast boy had been a couple ever since Valentines Day, three months ago. In the middle of what was remaining of the movie, she had moved her position on sitting in between Beastboy's legs. Beast boy, in harsh whispers, kept repeating that Terra stop moving too much because he can't see the screen but Terra would simply giggle. When Terra gave up and opted to pay more attention to the TV rather than making the green fellow notice her, Beast boy sighed in relief and continued watching. He turned his gaze from the movie to Raven, she was drinking the last drop of her tea and was slowly standing up, trying hard to make sure no one noticed her leave. She levitated past the room, everyone was so into the movie, and they hardly knew she left her seat. Raven placed her cup on the counter and proceeded to the door, opening it with her powers as soundless as possible.

"Raven" Beast boy called out in a low voice, she didn't hear it and closed the door behind her. Terra had lain back and placed her head on his chest, slowly drifting into sleep. She took his hands, wrapped them around her waist then her eyelids gave way. Feeling the regular breathing of Terra a few minutes later was a sign that all was clear. The climax of the movie was a few events away and everyone in the Titans Tower that was there were trying to get the details all together before the finale, Beast Boy found this the perfect to sneak away, he really needed to speak to Raven. Morphing into a sleek black kitten, he moved off the couch quietly and exited without anyone seeing him.

Raven walked the empty hallways, clutching her cloak closely around her. Every once in a while she would turn her head and look back to see if there was someone behind her, and every time there was none. Going past her room door, she headed for the direction of the stairs leading to the roof. Memories of earlier before she came to the tower flooded her mind. Tears ran down her eyes as light bulbs burst in the path she took.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Everyone stay back! Freak passing through! Freak passing through!" A girl in braids yelled towards the crowd of people gathered near the stage. She shoved them to the side as another girl walked on the dance floor. The cloaked girl traveled alone the aisle, eyes glaring darts towards her, sneers of mocking remarks passing amongst the throng. Purple eyes, cold and unemotional, looked at them for a moment when she paused on her tracks, then those eyes reverted their gaze back in front while she continued onto the guest-of-honor's table. Once she reached the desk, she plopped a black wrapped present in front of the celebrant and pushed her hood back._

_ "…" The celebrant did not say a word; he gazed at the gift then to the dark-haired girl._

_ "Who is she? Your girlfriend perhaps?" a blonde girl with bold blue eyes wearing a sparkly butterfly mask asked with a sarcastic grin playing on her lips._

_ "I… I… she's my neighbor, nothing special" The boy said turning to the blonde girl then back to the other "Thank you for your gift, I appreciate it tru---you're leaving already?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Forget him…" Raven said through a hoarse voice, she wiped her tears away and started to climb up.

"Rae…?" A voice called out from behind her. Raven spun around to be met by the green titan.

"Well look, it's the beast, where's beauty?" Raven said ironically, making her way to the roof then stopped. "You can come…"

The two opened the door and was swept slightly by the cool breeze. Raven strode over to the edge and stood there for a time with Beast Boy beside her. Silence overtook them, neither wished to converse but to simply acknowledge each other's presence. A gush of wind unclasped Raven's cloak off her, revealing a black, off-shoulder gown.

"Turn around Beast Boy, turn around NOW" A lamppost somewhere in the city ruptured with a loud bang.

* * *

"Hey Rae----" Cyborg spoke out as the lights turned back on at the end of the movie. He waved the DVD in his hand. "Where are you?"

"Has anyone seen Beast Boy?" Terra asked the rest of the teens in the room. She looked at them one by one, nobody had any idea where the two were.

* * *

She was gone. Beast boy had turned around but Raven was gone. Her cloak fell to the ground gently, slightly fluttering against the current. The boy bent down and grabbed it before leaving the roof, a look of disappointment on his green face.

Taking a turn at the corner, Beast boy glanced at the empty corridor. It was all too quiet. Still walking, thoughts of Raven in her black gown swarmed him. Heat slowly crept upon his cheeks but soon backed down when a shadow came towards him. He stopped, staring intently at the shadow, trying to make out who it was.

"BEAST BOY!" Terra cried out as she ran and hugged him like she hasn't seen the green guy for a long time "Where have you been? When I woke up you weren't there and I thought----what is that?"

Terra took a momentary look at Raven's cloak then back to Beast Boy's intense green eyes. She huffed, tucked her stray blonde hair behind her ear and blinked quickly a number of times before she breathed out.

"Why is that with you?" Terra gritted through her teeth, her gaze piercing through Beast Boy's cool demeanor. "Answer me, Beast Boy"

"I took it for dry-cleaning. Raven wasn't feeling good so she asked me to take her cloak to the dry-cleaners. It's a friend thing" He replied.

"Just one cloak? She asks you to bring only one cloak? How odd…" Terra started, her angry exterior settling down.

"So she wants only one to be dry-cleaned, big deal! At least I helped. Like I said earlier, it's a friend thing. Raven and I go from way back Ters." Beast boy explained further, clutching the cloak hard and placing his free hand on Terra's shoulder. He patted it before beginning to walk. He stopped when Terra spoke.

"There's a difference between a friend thing and a lie, Beast Boy."

* * *

A girl moved across her room, pacing about in a slightly uptight manner. On her face painted a distressed expression.

"He didn't see anything, he didn't see anything, he didn't see anything" She told herself over and over again. Books flew from her dark shelf while she continued to worry. Finally, she calmed down, making sure she believed what she said the entire time. Raven 1sat in a cross-legged position and began to meditate. Suddenly, she was enveloped by a black light then she disappeared, leaving a high-pitched scream behind that shook the tower, waking its tenants with a jolt as the alarm rang with the red light flashing the entire area.

"We won't let you go Slade! Not this time!" The Titans leader Robin, with Raven beside him, yelled as the masked villain made his way to the top of the factory. The rest of the team gathered around him. Both Starfire and Beastboy hovering over him while Cyborg stood on guard behind Robin. Taking his silver rod, the masked teen hero ran forward, jabbing his rod in the process. As Slade evaded the consistent attack fromRobin, he jumped to the left before a neon green starbolt flashed directly at him from above, making him fall in the process. Beastboy took this cue to transform into a gorilla and lunge at the villain. He yelled loudly and jumped. Slade was too fast. He rolled to the right just as Beastboy hit the ground. All of a sudden, Slade was up again, taking steps backwards, his back met the main pipe of the factory. Then he spoke.

"Is this how everything will end huh Titans?" With voice cold and metallic, Slade managed to look at the team as they gathered in front of him in a straight line. His eyes wandered from one member to the other. Slade rounded the pipe, his hand traveling the icy surface, searching for something to hold on to as his vision blurred a little. An elongated object fell to his grasp.

"Do you really think that I could be defeated like this, Robin? By five teenagers with petty powers?" Slade asked, a scoff emitting from behind his mask. He raised a finger at Cyborg.

"One…" he said "A half-robot." Cyborg grunted, his hand clenching into a fist.

"Two…" Slade moved his finger "A martial artist" Robin hesitated to hit the man with his silver rod; he turned away instead to control his anger.

"Three…" to the next, he shifted a little, the object still in his grasp. "Morphing powers" Beast boy changed into a tiger and growled heavily at Slade.

"Four…" he stopped a little, feeling the object's cold handle, his hand gripping it tightly. "An alien" Starfire's eyes glowed neon green

"Five…"

Midnight Kitten: Ok everyone! That's enough I'm sorry for cutting you short…I'll be back! Sorry again for taking a long time to update! Tata for now!


	3. Seeing Invisble

Midnight Kitten: Hey everyone! It's the third chapter and guess what's gonna happen? No I am not telling you! Read on ok? Don't forget to review! I need all the help you can give me! By the way, I have always been forgetting the disclaimer…I hope no one has thoughts to sue me! I'm too ignorant to be sued! On with the story now!

Chapter 3: Seeing invisible

"Five…" Slade stopped and began to laugh. "This is promising…"

Without another word, the masked man pulled a trigger then white smoke surrounded the Titans. Slade retreated from the pipe and made his getaway smoothly.

"Titans, spread out" Robin's voice erupted over the clouds as a grappling hook shot out from the left, landing on a ledge not to far away. Two figures had flown up to the skies, watching below when a blue flash appeared in the center and blew the gas away. Cyborg blew his cannon and smirked.

"Good thing I had a leaf blower in my systems. Told you it'll have its use one day BB" He yelled at the green hawk beside their alien friend, Starfire.

The two members descended while Robin climbed down from the ledge to land right in front of Cyborg. They looked at the direction Slade ran off to. He wasn't their problem right now.

"How can she disappear like that!" the team flowed into the common room with Terra walking behind, a disappointed look on her face. "You should have brought me instead Robin! I would've had my revenge for what Slade did to me! But no! You had to bring the goth bird huh? I mean---"

"Cool it Terra" Cyborg sounded from the kitchen, which was followed by the sound of the refrigerator door opening then closing.

"Yes, we too are having difficulty comprehending why our friend Raven departed before the battle with Slade concluded" Starfire reasoned with the blonde girl. Terra sat down on the red couch and gave a loud pout. Starfire sighed then floated towards Robin who was sitting at the dining table reading a piece of paper. Beast boy plopped down on the other side of the couch. He stared outside at the blue sky. Pigeons flew by in groups as the wind swayed the trees gently; also creating ripples on the water that surrounded the tower.

Silence invaded the room. Robin was still reading the paper while drinking a can of soda with Starfire seated beside him, watching him carefully. Cyborg had gone up to his room to recharge his power. Beastboy made his way to the window, his hand touching the glass. After the night clouds had been blown away by the earlier wind, stars took their places, with the moon glowing dimly in between them. Terra had retreated to her room to get dressed for her night's out with the changeling like every other night.

"So where are we headed tonight?" Terra asked, taking Beastboy's arm in hers and brushing her face on his clothing. Beastboy stopped walking and looked straight ahead, gazing into never ending space.

"How about we cancel tonight's out? Is that okay Terra?" The morph sounded a little disappointed. He really couldn't find himself to enjoy the night right after a failed mission. They let Slade get away easily this time. He began to walk when Terra tightened her grip on his arm, not wanting to let go.

"I got pissed off just a while back, now I want to enjoy myself and rid all these feelings!" Terra yelled "Annoying emotions, I wish they'd just get away."

Then he remembered her.

"You don't want that Terra" Beastboy smiled, his eyes screaming love at her. She returned the action and pulled him through the door and into the night.

* * *

"The swimming pool is empty right now BB, wanna go?" Beastboy nodded at Terra's direction and both of them entered the pool area. When Terra finally finished, she emerged from the changing room, Beastboy was outside already in the pool floating. He seemed to be thinking of something, thinking of somehting deeply. His eyes looked far away, beyond the stars. The wind blew cold and yet it had not bothered him.

"Beasty, are you alright?" She questioned before doing a cannonball into the cool pool. He didn't react. Still staring; even if he got splashed at by a huge wave of water, he didn't care. Terra rose from below and yelled at the boy.

Waking up from his trance, he lost balance and dropped into the water. Immediately, the blonde girl moved in and found Beastboy morphing into a dolphin, drawing closer to her. He transformed into his human form when he and Terra were face to face. Still underwater, they moved in closer and closer. Their lips were almost together at the intimate moment when suddenly as Beastboy had opened his eyes, a pair of purple orbs flashed.

"Ack!" The green boy swam up and breathed in air. "what was that?"

"What was what?" Terra replied, her confusion starting to grow. "What is wrong with you BB?" She leaned towards him and placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever"

"Uh-um...nevermind. Terra, let's call it a night" The changeling, pushed himself from the pool, followed by Terra, still in a state of confusion.

They changed into their Titans uniforms and headed for the tower. As the two entered the common room, the rest of the team had raised their heads to look at their direction. A gloomy aura filled the space when Terra and Beastboy had descended from the small stairs.

"What's up guys? Why the looks?" Terra tried to read what was written on the Titans' faces. She backed up towards Beastboy, grabbing his hand and tightening her grip on it.

The sun slowly came up from the horizon. The beginning of a new day.

"Her room's been trashed and we found this" Robin made his way towards Beastboy and Terra and showed them a handkerchief covered in blots of dark ruby red.

"Raven's gone missing..."

AN: that's it hope everyone would continue to support this fic! Please review! And sorry for not putting the disclaimer! Bye bye


	4. Soft Rocks

Midnight Kitten: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! My head went on vacation for a long time huh? To all you readers that have been following I am so sorry! And to all new readers, be warned that I take quite a while to update but I am welcoming anyone who is willing to read! It's not a long read per chapterAnyways! Here you go! The next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor do I own anything you see on TV or hear on the radio. Yes I am that pathetic and to all those who have the same problem…no you are not pathetic as I am. It's just me! And I am proud of it!

**Chapter 4: Soft Rocks**

"We tried to track her but it had gone haywire. The signal appeared here and there for a few minutes then it was gone." Cyborg said at the same time pointing at the large screen that was now blank

"I'm sure she's just around the city! It's just Raven up to her jokes so she won't get blamed for letting Slade go" Terra broke the eerie silence that filled up the room after Robin had shown them the stained handkerchief.

"It's not like Raven to do that, Terra" Robin replied, passing the piece of clothing to Beastboy who took it carefully with both hands. "If it is a joke…"

"Raven doesn't do jokes" Beastboy interrupted before taking his leave, pulling Terra along.

* * *

"BB, what is up with you? Why did we have to leave so early? I mean, talk about being rude." Terra took her wrist back from the grim green boy who still held the handkerchief in his glove. "Beastboy! Are you listening to me? Hello! Beastboy! If you don't answer me now I'm going to bed." Terra waited a few moments, then out of impatience left for her room after giving Beastboy a peck on the cheek. No matter how angry she might be, she still loves him all the same.

"Raven, you can't just go like that" He whispered in a harsh tone, gripping on the cloth hard. He closed his eyes until he felt something inside the cloth. He opened his fist and inspected it. Bringing it up to his face, he turned it around and didn't see anything. With that he went to his quarters also and stayed in bed, not noticing the shadow that hid in the dark corner of his room.

As he lay awake in his bed, he thought about what's going with the goth that had now disappeared. Beastboy stood up, when he heard a creak from outside his door. Getting down, he approached the sound slowly. When he opened the door, there was no one there. Sighing, he closed it and plopped on his bed, his arms outstretched. He once again brought the cloth in front of his green face and clutched it hard like a while ago. He felt something once again. Getting up for the second time that night, he went over to his messy desk and brought out a blade. He ripped open the top of the cloth and turned it upside down. A small object fell from it with a soft clank, followed by a cyan blue string. The changeling fingered the object and observed it closely. It was a dark pendant of a moon glittered in tiny garnet stones. Beast Boy tilted it slightly, left and right. The gems danced in the light of his fluorescent lamp. He placed the pendant back down and leaned on his swiveled chair heavily, his fingers massaging his temples.

"Man! My mind is jigged up!" Beastboy finally yelled out, scratching his dark green hair hard. "Does Raven want to be found or not! Why did she have to get kidnapped AND have her location not identified!" He paused and growled "I give up! I thought she would have left some clue to tell me who took her or where they brought her! All I got was this weird thing and a string!" Beastboy counted from one to ten to loosen his nerves and calm down. He settled after a while and went to his bed, sprawling on it, face meeting his creamy white pillow.

"Where are you?" He turned around and tucked his legs underneath his arms. Soon, his eyes felt heavy and he had fallen into deep slumber with the cloth still in his grip.

* * *

Rays of the sun had broken into the Titans Tower and filled the rooms with warmth. A new day had arrived and there was still no clue where Raven was. It had been days since the three Titans had saw her room, the tables turned, broken glass and pottery scattered everywhere, blankets and other clothing were turned into shreds. Whoever took her had gone through a great deal of trouble to mess up even the room. Beastboy showed the team what was inside the cloth and like him, none of them had a clue what was it for. They all sat around the room, Starfire and Cyborg on the sofa, Robin in front of the computer while Beastboy stayed in the kitchen with Terra enthralled with the moon-shaped pendant.

"Robin" The redhead girl stood up and made her way towards the seated leader. She looked at the computer screen then at Robin.

"What's that Star?" Robin replied, not looking at her as he typed his way into codes and systems, his fingers moving about frantically on the keyboard.

"When will the people who took our friend Raven, bring her back? I am terribly missing her so." Starfire asked, obviously not knowing what a kidnapping was. Cyborg and Terra, hearing this gazed down at the floor.

"We all want her back too Star" Cyborg answered her, his eyes still downcast. He sighed and shifted his position on the sofa, grabbing the remote at the same time turning the TV on with it. "It's not the same without Raven."

"The girl is almost invisible, how can you tell the difference if she was here or not." Beastboy exclaimed, raising his arms high and waving them in the air.

"This isn't the time to be kidding around BB" Terra nudged him roughly, her blue eyes staring intensely at his. Beastboy stood up and went over to the door, his hand about to push the button for the door to open. It had been a month when Starfire had accidentally fried the automatic opening system when her pudding of gratitude exploded in the toaster.

"This just in, a girl had been saved from a drunk truck driver early this morning by a mysterious shadow that had simply appeared. Witnesses say it was just a cloaked person, some had mentioned about red eyes. We have yet to hear from the little girl in a moment. For the mean time here is Jennifer for some---" suddenly the tv was turned off with a click, leaving the occupants in the room to gawk at what they had just heard.

"What is going on here!" Cyborg shouted, his hands gripping his head when he stood up to face Robin and Starfire. "Was that who I think it was, Robin!"

"It might be but we don't know for sure. I'll run an analysis on---Beastboy! Where are you going!" Robin asked, taking a stand, almost hitting Starfire in the process.

"To pay the girl a visit." The green changeling replied before the door closed behind him.

"Wait for me Beastboy!" Terra exclaimed. Taking the pendant and the string, she connected them together and wore it around her neck for safekeeping. It glowed black for a second and diminished its light without anyone noticing as Terra raced through the door, following Beastboy's tracks.

* * *

"Before I go, I have to give her something…" Beastboy said, rummaging through his closets and table drawers. "It's not like she would talk to a stranger…" Opening his last closet, he found it almost empty except for a piece of clothing lying on the floor, the hanger still holding it. The boy picked it up and recognized it at once. It was Raven's. He spun it around and noticed something different.

"This isn't what Raven usually wears…" He held up before him and stretched it. The cloak was black with a string near the upper part, which was used to hold the cloak in place, Beastboy thought. Nearing the bottom, there was some type of design that was imprinted on it in dark red. He looked closer and suddenly dropped the cloth.

"I know where she is…"

* * *

Midnight Kitten: I hope you guys like it. sorry if it didn't give much of the plot. And I'm also apologizing right now but I think this story is going to be longer that I expected. There's so much that's going to happen….and well I don't really want to "crop" the story unless of course the readers want me to. So tell me what you think! Bye!


	5. Seeking Footprints

Midnight Kitten: Hey there! Thank you so much for being such great readers! I really appreciated your reviews! I'm wishing to hear from you all again! So here is the next chapter, which I dedicate to you!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Seeking Footprints**

"I don't want anything to do with you!" A girl with deep amethyst eyes flickered with anger as the boy in front of her took a step back. "I am sick of you all following me around!" she yelled harder, balling her hands into fists.

"Don't blame him!It wasn't his fault that he didn't know! How are we to magically realize that you didn't want to be found! That you would want to stay with this kind of life? Tell me, how are we going to know that if you don't tell us!" A blonde girl fumed past the boy and slapped the other female after. "Do you even care?"

"Affirmative! She does share an unbinding feeling for the other boy!" Starfire told the television set while the show was on a commercial. She stood up and looked at the empty platter on the white table. "Shall I bring you another sandwich that contains this wonderful butter of peanuts and jammed strawberries, so you may continue watching little real people in a box?"

A little girl laughed while she lay on her bed, making it squeak a little. Starfire flew from the room and into the kitchen.

"Then what happened next Mr. Robin?" The little girl with dark brown hair took the arm of the boy wonder in one hand as the other one was with Cyborg.

"After that, she defeated the villain all by themselves! We were of course there, always ready to assist" Robin finished, a triumphant look on his face.

"Amazing! Ms. Starfire did all that Mr. Cyborg?" She asked, stars twinkling in her eyes, while she removed her hand from Robin's and grabbed Cyborg. "I always knew Ms. Starfire was so cool!"

Cyborg looked at her and then at Robin. His red eye adjusted itself and then he reverted his gaze back at the little girl.

"Starfire is great but you weren't listening to Robin's story well Angel" Cyborg told Angel in a soft voice that he rarely uses when it comes to other people. This girl was an exception.

"I don't understand Mr. Cyborg, I paid attention to the story, is it not Ms. Starfire that destroyed the big red monster?" Angel asked, her small voice slightly trembling, scared that she was at fault.

"It is not I that had vanquished the dreaded Trigon." Starfire entered the room with a large platter of sandwiches dripping with peanut butter and jelly. She went over to Robin and gave him a sandwich, which Robin accepted, his face slightly paled from the over filling now staining his pants. She went over to Terra and gave her one too but Terra declined. "It was Raven" Starfire finished her statement and had given the last sandwiches away to Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Then…where is Ms. Raven? I would love to meet her" Angel smiled a little, feeling sad that she could not meet the heroine of Robin's story.

"That is what we came here for, Angel." The green changeling made Angel look at him as he strode over to the bed. "The one that saved your life last morning…" he begun, taking an object from his pocket but thought about it and placed it back in "Do you know who it was?"

"Mr. Beastboy" Angel called out his name, taking his hand in her small ones "Is Ms. Raven important to you?" she asked, closing her brown eyes and placing Beastboy's gloved hand on her cheek.

"Very" Beastboy's green eyes softened while he answered the little girl who had seem to read his heart instead of his mind. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Taking his hand from her cheek, she placed it on his forehead.

"You can find her there," Angel whispered to him, sliding his hand to his eyes "You can see her" then moving his hand to his mouth "You can call her". Afterwards, she took the other hand too and placed them both on Beastboy's ears and giggled a bit "You can hear her" and finally she placed both hands in a cross position over his heart "You can feel her presence, can't you?"

"Yeah" He grinned at the little girl who still hasn't let go. He was about to slide away when.

"But Mr. Beastboy…" She said, voice still as soft as the wind "You only need one of those to find her and yet," the brown-haired girl paused, taking in a deep breath, like she was trying not to shed tears "you don't know where she is?"

"I-I-I" Beastboy stuttered a bit and looked away, he felt guilty about something. A pain in his entire body entered all of a sudden from what Angel had asked him.

"I don't believe that" She said before finally letting go of his hands and falling into deep sleep.

* * *

The sun had begun to slowly set. The Titans had spent 3 hours with the girl, making her feel happy, telling her stories, giving her the attention she had needed. They placed that smile on her face and they made her laugh with Beastboy's help; after all, laughter is the best medicine. Now she had offered them something that they couldn't have thought would be helpful until they saw Beastboy coming out of the gate with a small envelope in his hand and determination written all over his face.

"Beastboy, you know something don't you? You know where Raven is don't you?" The black haired teen asked Beastboy as they made their way to the tower.

"I wanted to make sure, I can't act aggressive any time soon can I?" The green boy replied before morphing into a raven and left the rest of the team in doubt. He flew over skies, the small envelope in his claw. _'She dropped this when she saved me, Mr. Beastboy, I think this would belong to you?'_

The green raven landed roughly on the roof of the Titans headquarters the transformed back into a boy, the white object still in his grip. He ran down the stairs and into the common room where he took a seat on the kitchen table, eager to open the envelope. He tore it open and brought out the piece of parchment paper folded neatly inside. His bright green eyes read the paper slowly, his fingers began trembling when he reached the middle part, and finally he dropped one hand down to his side and scanned the paper a second time before the rest of the members had filed in the room.

"What did it say?" Cyborg asked, approaching Beastboy who seemed to be staring into space for the time being. The half-robot reached for the paper but the other boy moved it away from him, his eyes now glaring darts, like he was looking at something evil right in front of him.

"Is something the matter?" Starfire questioned, her voice slightly shaking for whatever news she would be hearing later on.

"Raven…" Beastboy mentioned her name, looking at Robin then at the rest of the team now gathered in front of him in a semi-circle formation. "Raven…she…"

"Where is she?" Robin interrogated the second time that day.

"Raven wasn't kidnapped" Beastboy finally said, dropping the letter to the floor and stomping it with his right foot.

* * *

Midnight kitten: That's it for now! I know it's short but plot bunnies are invading my head! Please review, I look forward to them. I'm really sorry if this is short and if the upcoming chapters would be a wee bit late. School is starting and well, I do have to concentrate there too Sorry again and hope you would still wait for this even if it takes a little long for the ending to come 


	6. Gathering Sand

Midnight Kitten: this is chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans bear with me

Chapter 6: Gathering Sand

* * *

"What are you talking about Beastboy?" Terra finally spoke up from behind Cyborg, walking near the angered boy.

It was night again, dark clouds rolled by quickly, covering the bright moon in an instant. Thunder grumbled while flashes of lightning pierced through the thick clouds. The trees bowed to the blowing of the west wind as leaves falling from the branches flew along with the twirling gust of wind. People from the sidewalks hid under canopies, roofs and covers of any nearby building. Cars honked their way through the tremendous traffic caused by the occurring storm.

"I meant, Terra, that Raven wasn't kidnapped!" He yelled at her "What part of that did you not understand?" Finally, Beastboy snapped, stepping on the paper more, grinding it into the floor.

"Star, would you mind?" Robin asked the Tamaranian girl beside him, gesturing over at Beastboy, still stomping the piece of paper, which doesn't seem to get torn or dirty at all.

" I shall do what I can." With that Starfire levitated herself over Beastboy and grabbed his arms. She was about to carry him over to the couch when he suddenly morphed into a coyote and bit on Starfire's right arm. With the immediate shock of pain coursing through her arm, Starfire flung Beastboy onto the wall, gasping at the same time.

"I am sorry. My arm seems to have done that by itself." Starfire said quickly, her face slightly red from embarrassment. Robin looked at her then at Beastboy who was still stuck on the wall and simply sighed, after which he went to pick up the paper. He read it, Cyborg standing at his back, Starfire to his right. They scanned the paper while Terra made her way to Beastboy who was mounted on the wall, cracks already forming around him.

"BB, are you ok? Do you need to go for medication? I can take you there." Terra worriedly asked while she stroke Beastboy's head. Finally, Beastboy slid down and landed on the floor with a loud thud. He sat up and was about to stand when he winced in pain. His left leg was bruised by the throw. Clutching it, he looked at Terra, who was now looking at him with her intense blue eyes. She took out her hand and hovered it over his leg, landing it on his swollen part gently. As she touched it, Beastboy had a memory playing in his mind, inhabiting it for the moment. Way back, Raven healed him, the same kind of bruise, the same kind of pain; she healed them with a wave of her hand. For someone so dark, so silent and mysterious, healing was not supposed to be a specialty. Raven was a different girl, she had learned dark magic and had even succumbed to the enemies bidding, and she had also engulfed a low class villain without mercy. Returning a man with insanity and fear of the dark was a punishment not even meant for the worst people. And yet, she overcame the dark being in her, she had destroyed her father for the sake of the world and the best was that she managed to be part of the team. She was a Titan, she was a friend, but was she anything more?

_"Is Miss Raven important to you?"_

Beastboy shook his head slightly, standing up while he walked back to his room, ignoring the terrible pain in his leg. Terra followed behind him and was about to leave too when a hand stopped her in her tracks, she turned around to face the cyborg signaling her not to follow. She shrugged his hand away.

"I'm his girlfriend, I will be there for him and you can't stop me. I'm his back Cyborg, he needs me" She told him in a passionate tone and quickly paced after the green teen. Cyborg turned to Robin.

"Not when Raven is in front"

"My friends, what does Raven want to sign again? I do not understand. Is it about the card that has unlimited money that is used in the mall of shopping?"

"No, Star. Raven wants to resign from the team." Cyborg explained, taking the paper from the Tamaranian's grip, still wondering how it got there in the first place.

"I do not recall anything about signs in the Titans" Starfire insisted, still confused about what the letter meant. She turned to Robin who was scratching his head.

"Raven doesn't want be part of the team anymore. That's what the letter meant Starfire." The boy explained, looking at Starfire, in her hand the piece of paper that held the reason why one of their members had gone missing.

"Perhaps Raven went to get some air. She would not leave us. We are friends correct?" Starfire kept pushing optimistic views to the team. She glided over to Cyborg. "She must be recharging like you do Cyborg. Isn't she?"

"Raven – is – gone! She left the team! That's it! End of discussion!" Cyborg finally blurted out. He was annoyed. Definitely. First, they got beaten by Slade. Then they thought that Raven got kidnapped but now she really wasn't. Turns out, she quits the team without consulting the Titans. "I'm going to my room. I think my systems are malfunctioning"

Robin and Starfire watched Cyborg stomp his was out of the common room, causing little shakes in the tower.

"What do we do now?" Starfire asked, breaking the silence a few minutes after Cyborg left.

"I can only think of a few things Star" The boy replied, sighing heavily as he made his way to the couch. He sat down and watched the sky through their newly cleaned window. He waited for an answer from Starfire but it didn't come.

"Star? Are you ok?" He turned around to find that she had gone and he was the only one left. "Maybe…it's time to do something...about her attention span"

* * *

"Beastboy! Stop right where you are now!" Terra yelled, her voice erupting through the corridors of the Titans Tower. Her eyes glowed yellow and the floor began to tremble, before anything else happened, a strong stone wall stood in front of Beastboy, blocking his path. The fuming boy ceased his steps and faced Terra.

"What?" he asked, his tone almost growling. He moved closer. She glared at him. A second passed and they were now lips to lips, Terra on her toes to reach Beastboy. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Beastboy accepted the kiss but simply stood there. He was tired. Then there it was again. The flash of great purple eyes bearing into his soul. Another image, something new appeared. Lips so red. Beastboy broke the kiss and looked at Terra, she was shocked by his action. He took her arms away from his neck and proceeded to his room in silence.

* * *

He paced in his room, he lay on his bed, he sat on his chair, Beastboy was practically everywhere in his room but the answers would not come. He positioned himself in front of his desk, scattered papers and pictures filled the entire space. Shoving them all to the side, Beastboy placed his arms in front of him and placed his head on the cold surface of the metal desk. He couldn't understand. What were those flashes? Was someone watching him? Why does it keep happening? Who was that?

Questions rattled his brain, solutions are not coming out. Everything was a blur. He wanted answers; he wanted them now. Standing up, Beastboy walked over to his closet and opened it. Taking out the piece of clothing, he looked once again at the drawings at the edge of the bottom lining; a moon, a comet, a bird and fire

"Maybe this bird is Raven, then the moon is the pendant, then the comet is about her powers being dangerous and then the fire means something that makes her angry…." Beastboy told himself, snarling every time he would not get the connection. He thought he had it, he thought he knew where Raven was. Beastboy thought that he had enough information to get Raven back. Before today, he knew who took Raven; it was Slade. Before today, he knew that Raven was kidnapped. Before today, he knew he had something to find, something to look for…no…he had someone to search for. A soft knock interrupted his thoughts. Quickly, he stashed the cloak back into his closet and then made his way to the door. He opened it to find the red-headed Tamaranian in her pink nightdress with her eyes half-opened. She yawned loudly and scratched her tired light green orbs.

"Star, what are you doing here?" Beastboy asked. He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"I see you are not resting either" Starfire said, hugging her pillow tightly. She took Beastboy's hand and practically flew to the common room. When they entered the rest of the team was there, all in their pajamas except Cyborg, he seems to not own any. They were all tired and eager to sleep. Robin was already sleeping on the couch; Terra was punching her pillow, dreaming of fighting. The half-robot was probably the most awake at that time since he was in the kitchen making eggs for him to eat as midnight snack.

"What is all this?" Beastboy wondered. He went down the stairs and took a seat beside Robin.

"My friends, I have called you all here because I wish to set the plans for tomorrow." Starfire announced while she floated down. Taking her pillow with her, she moved to Terra and shook the blonde girl a bit, waking her up in the process. "Terra, please arise" she said. Moving on to Robin, Starfire pinched him hard in the cheeks and watched him get startled.

"What do you mean plans Star?" Beastboy asked, rubbing his eyes as a show of his vulnerability to sleep. "It's an hour after midnight, can't we continue this tomorrow? I need to get some shut eye, there's something important I have to do"

"Very well, you may leave…" Starfire said, a tone of disappointment evident in her high-pitched voice. She stepped aside so that Beastboy could pass without bumping into her. "Raven won't" she finished before flying off into the kitchen. The green boy stopped dead on his tracks when he heard her name. He turned around and looked at Starfire.

"Guess I'm not the only one worried about her…" He said before leaving.

The door closed behind him and once again he was under the silence of the corridors. He turned left then right then another right, finally reaching the door that has not been opened ever since she was gone. He looked at the number and ran his fingers across the markings, a sad look plastered on his face. Without thinking twice, Beastboy hardened his face and slid open the door.

* * *

Midnight Kitten: Ok I'm done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Most likely the next one will too…please review! 


	7. Broken Window

Midnight Kitten: Hey! This would probably be the shortest chapter, I'm sorry…anyways! Thank you so much everybody by being so patient with me…I don't know what I'd do if no one reads my story anymore…so THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sorry also for the really really late update. I had my exams then my internet broke down then all these projects….sigh…anyways I wish you guys can forgive me!

Veiled Trepidation

Chapter 7: Broken Window

---------------------------------------------------

A dark room lay in shambles as the teenage boy entered it. He walked over to the windows and opened what is left of the midnight blue curtain. Moonlight poured in through the tainted glass. Pieces of broken materials were scattered on the floor, wooden chairs, tables, torn papers from books, the dark blue sheets were ripped, ancient magical artifacts either gone or destroyed. The green titan observed the area, taking in every single detail. As he continued to take his steps around the room, he noticed something that didn't quite fit in. Broken glass. Where did it come from? Broken glass was everywhere but most of it, beside Raven's bed. He bent down and tried to trace where the shards came from but to no avail. Straightening his body, Beastboy gave up and left the room, closing the door behind him completely. He was about to head for his room when he remembered one more thing, the real reason why he opened that door in the first place, the only thing that could give him the clue he needed. Somehow the letter wasn't enough proof that Raven wanted to quit otherwise she wouldn't have made so many erasures. He slipped back in and strode over to her desk. He saw the item still there, unmoved. Taking it, Beastboy retreated to his room in total silence, hoping no one saw him.

---------------------------------

"Beastboy, where are you?" A blonde girl passed the corridors in search of the green skinned boy. She made a left turn at the final corner and went straight to the boy's room. She knocked on his door, the sound echoing in the corridor. Standing, Terra, waited for someone to answer. When no one came, she knocked again, this time harder. Still there was no answer. Not giving up, Terra stepped back and her eyes glowed yellow as she began to crack the door open. A hand touched her shoulder; she lost concentration and looked back. Cyborg stood behind the girl, his hand still on her shoulder. He shook his head.

"Being a member of the Titans is knowing how to respect another member's privacy, no matter who we are or how important we want to tell them something," He said, looking at her in the eye. Taking his hand back, he turned around and started to leave "You are part of the team right?"

Terra looked away and cursed under her breath. When Cyborg was gone, she used her power and cracked the door open. Trespassing the premises, she found the room empty. Terra strode over to the bed then to the closet, which she inspected inside. Terra saw Beastboy's clothes spread out in the drawers, his socks hanging on the handle. Suits and his Teen Titans uniforms lined up the rack were visible, except for one piece of black clothing that she almost missed if she hadn't been tempted to pick Beastboy's sock and put it back in the drawer. She pushed aside the other suits and took it out. Her blue eyes glittered, as she looked at it closer. A black cloak with strings attached. The outside was plain, the color dark as the night but what was inside really caught the blonde girl's attention. She cast away the cloak, carelessly dropping it onto the floor. Terra walked to the vertical mirror in the room and brought up the dark colored gown to her chin.

"I bet Beastboy won't mind if I take it." She smiled, her blue eyes shining brightly in excitement. Folding the off-shoulder designed dress, she went out of his room, the gained prize in her hand.

From up in the ceiling, a bat hung upside down, peering below at the person who had walked in and out of the room. He couldn't see who it was, after all bats were blind. His ears caught the sound of the door closing and he flew down, transforming himself once he got his feet on the ground. He turned on the lights and looked around. Everything seems to be in their messed up place. Beastboy paced in his room, thinking who could have trespassed in his premises. His left caught the cloth that lay forgotten on the floor. Bending down and taking it up in his hand, he immediately knew where it came from. Going directly to his closet, he searched for the dress that was with the cloak. When he gave up, he plopped heavily on his bed, the cloak still in his hand. He closed his eyes.

FLASHBACK

_"There's something I have to ask you Beastboy." Raven came up to him early in the morning while he was making his tofu breakfast. He paused from his cooking and turned to her, surprised that she was even talking to him._

_"Go on ask." Beastboy answered, folding his arms in front of his chest. Her violet eyes scanned around first then she heaved a heavy sigh. "Raven, are you alright?"_

_"Well, honestly…I need you to do something for me" She said, voice a bit shaky at the same time taking his hand in hers._

_"That's what friends are for you know" He replied, his face blushing red. This is the first time they had hand-to-hand contact and he felt awkward about it. She looked at him intently and leaned closer. They were inches apart. Beastboy closed his eyes and…_

_"Knock it off Robin" A monotone voice broke Beastboy in his trance, opening his eyes in bewilderment "It's not funny"_

_Raven stood by the boiling kettle, a tea bag in her hand. She levitated a teacup towards her from behind a still shocked Beastboy and poured the water in it. Then she dipped the tea bag and walked away with her drink._

_"Beastboy, aren't you supposed to be doing laundry today? Cy is the one tasked to cook breakfast" Robin said, entering the kitchen with a funny looking remote in one had and a projector in the other._

_Beastboy grunted and stomped his way out._

_"YO RAVEN! GIMME YOUR LAUNDRY! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" A green titan wearing an apron and bandanna yelled at the door to Raven's room. He saw it open then he was immediately submerged under a pile of robes._

_"Thanks for helping Raven" He said sarcastically, his eyes rolling in its sockets. _

_Beastboy went to the laundry room and sat down on a chair. He began sorting all the clothes by color. The morph was down to his last batch when a certain dark blue cloak caught his eye. He picked it up and examined it. A dark off-shouldered dress was hidden underneath a new kind of blue cloak. One that had never seen Raven wore._

_"Bet Terra would like a dress like this" He beamed to himself "I'll just borrow this for a few days, Raven wouldn't notice it was ever gone!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

When he opened them again, his own words played in his mind. 'I know where she is'. Beastboy kept on thinking. Was Raven really there? Something didn't seem right. Standing up from his bed, he looked at the cloak. The markings were there and on the dress but what do they mean? Moon, comet, bird and fire. Something didn't feel right about all this. Nothing is making sense. A knock on Beastboy's door brought him back to reality.

"Beastboy, I wish to speak to you about something of great importance" The sound of Starfire's high-pitched voice came from the other side. The green titan sighed and invited the girl in.

Starfire simply stood up, Raven's resignation letter in her hand, while Beastboy took his place on his bed, feet tucked underneath him.

"Well, what is it?" He began.

"Beastboy, I have discovered something very disturbing." With a grim look on her face, Starfire handed Beastboy the paper and a silver pen. "I did not tell Robin for I fear he will act irrational." She paused as Beastboy fumbled with the pen a little. Then she continued "Raven and I have our way of speaking to each other when we do not wish for others to know. This writing device was given to me by my father and mother when war engulfed my home planet. The ink cannot be found anywhere here. It is one that allows only those who were meant to read the message. My people used it to take down stories of our history. "

"What does that have to do with the---" Beastboy stopped abruptly and looked at the redhead. She nodded in silence then retreated back out.

Beastboy stared at the paper for a long time. The long cursive letters of Raven's handwriting still the same. Every single word that he read was something he could not bear. There was a certain feeling of pain welling up inside of him, it was hard to pinpoint what that feeling is. Drowsiness showed its first sign on Beastboy, his eyes started to close when slowly something was happening to the writings on the paper. He could not lose his concentration now. Raven's handwriting started to be replaced by shining red liquid. They were forming words beneath the black font. _Mirror…_Beastboy took the hint and remembered the hand mirror he got from Raven's room. Folding the piece of paper, Beastboy moved to the table and placed the object in his hand. He stared at his reflection for a moment. Nothing was happening.

"Come on! Come on! How long can this possibly take?" The impatient Beastboy tapped his foot even as he continued to watch his annoyed reflection. He touched the cold surface and his finger was immediately absorbed along with the rest of his body.

A brief headache overcame the green Titan as he landed on the red floor in Raven's mind. Rubbing his head for a moment, Beastboy awaited the pain to die down. When it did, he stood up and began to walk the same path he and Cyborg had gone before.

An hour had passed and there was still no sign of Raven. Beastboy needed to find the right emotion to tell him where his goth friend really was. The Titan thought about each emotion carefully. Happy can lie to him as long as what she says makes him happy. Anger is hard to talk to and could also lie to him when in rage. Jealousy wasn't his best choice either. Sadness was trustworthy but she wouldn't spill anything because she'll be busy saying sorry about every that had happened in the past. Any other emotion can't be counted on except for one. There is only one that couldn't resist a challenge with high stakes.

-----------------------------------------------

Midnight Kitten: And we're done with this one. The appetizers are almost done. Stick around for the main course and your just desserts! Please review and thank you for keeping up with this long story!


	8. Dropping to the sky

Midnight Kitten: I bet you're all wondering why in the world has Raven not appeared in any of the late chapters right? My story is surrounding Beastboy right? And of course, what the heck is up with that freaky paper! Well that's what I'm expecting you to ask. Just keep on reading and you'll see why. Guys, there are some parts in the story that I am positive you don't get like that "I know where she is" line of Beastboy, a lot of people are asking me that. Just keep reading. You're answer will come out soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! Sorry for not putting this up in the previous chapters! Don't kill me!

Veiled Trepidation

Chapter 8: Dropping to the sky

-----------------------------

Flashback 

_"I know where she is," Beastboy said in a determined tone. He ran out of the Titans tower and flew into the skies. When he reached the place, he morphed into human form and entered through the two golden doors. There was a wave of silence that clogged his ears after the doors shut tightly behind him. His muffled footsteps on the plush carpet were the only sound there. Paintings of landscapes, abstract and of ancient art were scattered on the dull yellow of the wall. Room after room, there were rows and rows of endless paintings and art sculptures. Finally reaching the second lobby, the green Titan took a left turn into the planetarium. At the moment he stepped into the dark room, a voice accompanied by the visual effects of the stars appeared around him. It was like standing in the middle of space, surrounded by the heavenly bodies that made up the Milky Way._

_"A galaxy is composed of millions of stars. There are different kinds of stars…" the voice spoke in a distinct tone as the scenery changed into another picture, one that shows the stages and classifications of the stars in the night sky. "The blue star is the hottest among the stars where as the yellow is the coolest but still very hot"_

_"I have no time for this…" Beastboy said in a hushed tone. He moved out of the room and found himself inside a spherical area with an opening at the top where a huge telescope protruded its head. The boy spun around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Raven! I know you're here! Show yourself!"_

_"Get away from me!" An angered voice, though a bit monotone resounded as a Titans communicator hit the marbled floor. "I will not go back"_

_"Rae! Talk to me! Come down from there!" He called out to her but the goth did not do as she was asked to. Beastboy transformed into an eagle and flew out. When he got there, she was gone. Instead of the person herself, a cloak was there._

End of flashback 

Beastboy made his way through Nevermore. The sky had turned maroon red and the road he is walking on seemed to be stretching as each of his step progresses. He thought about that day in the museum.

"Didn't Raven expressed her feelings that time? Why was it that nothing broke?" He pondered over it for a minute and slammed his fist into his palm. "She must have learned to control her powers!"

"No she didn't" A camouflage green cloaked person appeared in front of him, her arms crossed. "I hear you are looking for me?"

"Nice to see you too Power" Beastboy smirked. Power was the emotion that knows everything going on about Raven's magical being. "I have questions for you. I know you have the answers."

Power scoffed "Sure I do, but…" She levitated herself to the left of Beastboy and whispered to his ear. "Do you really believe that I would know where Raven is?"

"You're Raven, you're part of her, you must know!" Beastboy replied in bitter anger. He clenched his fists and glared at Power.

"I may be part of Raven but I am not her. I am an emotion. What goes on in her mind, none of the emotions know. I am her power but I am not Raven, I am not the one you seek." Power was about to disappear when Beastboy stopped her.

"Man, why do all the Ravens I meet be so troublesome? I cannot understand your language!" He finally blurted out, his arms swaying idly. The Titan looked at the back of the girl waiting for her response. She didn't turn around.

"Raven isn't as strong as she wants to be. She may have the power, the knowledge and the spirit but she doesn't have the control to use them properly. This is why she falls. Raven's emotions aren't the ones who make her lose control, there are only two things and those are in her mind." She said in the monotone that Raven uses every time. She faced the dark sky. "Like I said, I am an emotion, I do not know what is in her mind but I know what is in her heart and in her very being. Raven is getting weaker, that is what I can tell you because that is what I can detect." With that, Power disappeared, leaving a confused Beastboy.

As the Titan continued to wander aimlessly, he thought of what Power had said.

"Argh! Why can't any of the Ravens talk straight! This is just making me angry!" he complained. The sky wasn't getting any darker but the feeling of being engulfed by it crossed Beastboy's senses. The boy quickened his pace. He didn't know where he is going and when he'll be able to find the answers but he wasn't one to give up. The surroundings began to swirl around him and then it was gone. There was just black.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Beastboy! I have something really cool to show you!" The blonde Titan, Terra burst into the green boy's room to find that he was not there. Wearing a dark off-shouldered gown, she walked in; the clothes shuffling at her every movement. Terra scouted the room for any green coloured animal in the room but no one was there. A metal clang that hit her black high heels caught her attention. She bent down and picked a mystical looking silver hand mirror. Although mysterious, Terra disregarded the feeling and looked at her reflection in the mirror. One moment she was fixing her hair, the next she was sucked into the mirror surface just as the previous person was.

------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness fell upon the young boy. He spun around many times, not knowing which way he came from, which way he was heading. Beastboy continued to walk aimlessly, his hand rested on top of his head. He didn't understand what was happening, he didn't understand why he wasn't panicking at this state. There was a calm but painful feeling entering his mind and soul. It was the feeling of trying to fix something when it was broken too much and could not be mended back again. It hurts. A lump formed in his throat. Beastboy was in a perplexed state. There wasn't anything to be sad about but why did he feel that? The boy stopped in his tracks as light from his body began to spread out and he soon found himself at the edge of a dance floor. He turned his ears to a voice so loud and clear.

"Everyone stay back! Freak passing through! Freak passing through!" A girl in braids yelled towards the crowd of people gathered near the stage. She shoved them to the side as another girl walked on the dance floor. Beastboy drew closer to the crowd, crawling and squeezing himself to get into the front where the commotion was happening. He saw the cloaked girl traveling alone the aisle, eyes glaring darts towards her, sneers of mocking remarks passing amongst the throng. Purple eyes, cold and unemotional, looked at them for a moment when she paused on her tracks, then those eyes reverted their gaze back in front while she continued onto the guest-of-honor's table. The green Titan immediately knew who it was.

"Raven! Am I glad to see you!" He said, jumping behind the girl to hug her but he simply went through, like a ghost. She didn't even hear him. Shock was plastered all over Beastboy's face as people started to go through him, gathering all around the big white table where the birthday boy sat.

When she reached the desk, she plopped a black wrapped present in front of the celebrant and pushed her hood back.

"…" The celebrant did not say a word; he gazed at the gift then to the dark-haired girl. Beastboy watched from the sidelines, there was nothing he could do but there was something awfully wrong and the Titan senses it.

"Who is she? Your girlfriend perhaps?" a blonde girl with bold blue eyes wearing a sparkly butterfly mask asked with a sarcastic grin playing on her lips.

"I… I… she's my neighbor, nothing special" The boy said turning to the blonde girl then back to the other "Thank you for your gift, I appreciate it tru---you're leaving already?"

The changeling watched as the cloaked girl walked briskly out, refusing to levitate or sink into the floor using her powers. She closed the door behind her.

"Raven…" Beastboy felt a pang of guilt inside of him. He turned to the celebrant who was now standing up, preparing to leave the table but the blonde girl seemed to be stopping him. Beastboy couldn't control himself. He ran towards the guy and even if he knew he would go through the person, he punched him, releasing so much anger. "You jerk! How can you do that to Raven? What kind of person are you? She came here, stuck up to all those people that made fun of her and you turned her down! Just who do you think you are? You jerk! Come back here! I am not done with you!" Before Beastboy could sink in his last punch, which was also a useless attempt, the guy was gone and Beastboy was back into the vast black space.

"Stop it, you're wasting your energy" A hoarse voice came from behind the green Titan. He turned to see another cloaked person but this one was wearing a gold one with markings all around. She dropped her hood. It was Raven but she had longer hair and the gem on her forehead was also gold; a silver tiara adorned her head.

"I know that but…" Beastboy tried to reason except that he couldn't think of what to say. He dropped his head. Why was he so angry? It was just Raven…

"_Mr. Beastboy" Angel called out his name, taking his hand in her small ones "Is Ms. Raven important to you?" she asked, closing her brown eyes and placing Beastboy's gloved hand on her cheek._

"_Very"_

For a moment, that scene played over and over again. The hands, the mouth, the ears, the eyes and the heart, all of those that the little girl had shown him, he remembers.

"I can feel her…" Beastboy said to himself then to the golden cloaked one "but who are you…"

"I am the one they call Mnemosyne." She introduced herself while she walked closer to Beastboy.

"Mne-Mne-synche what?" Beastboy twisted his tongue to speak her name but found it hard. He smiled foolishly "You know, your name is different from that of the other emotions. Just which part of Rae—I mean Raven are you?"

"I'm not an emotion cretin." She simply said, her voice icy. Mnemosyne circled the Titan, avoiding his gaze. There was silence for a moment then Mnemosyne stopped and placed her finger under Beastboy's chin.

"What do you want from me?" The green Titan broke away from her gaze and grasped her hand. He tightened his grip.

"I've seen you before" She paused and thought for a moment "She's been thinking of you lately" She took her hand from Beastboy and then a door appeared from their left. It shone brightly then finally it dimmed. Mnemosyne levitated to the door and opened it for the boy. He entered then she, closing the door behind them. Beastboy ceased his movement, his eyes opened wide in shock. It was he and Raven.

"Rae…?" A voice called out from behind her. Raven spun around to be met by the green titan.

"Well look, it's the beast, where's beauty?" Raven said ironically, making her way to the roof then stopped. "You can come…"

The two opened the door and was swept slightly by the cool breeze. Raven strode over to the edge and stood there for a time with Beast Boy beside her. Silence overtook them, neither wished to converse but to simply acknowledge each other's presence. A gush of wind unclasped Raven's cloak off her, revealing a black, off-shoulder gown.

"Turn around Beast Boy, turn around NOW" A lamppost somewhere in the city ruptured with a loud bang.

Then everything paused. Mnemosyne appeared beside Beastboy and spoke.

"You're looking for her aren't you?" She asked. "Why? You seem happy with that little blonde puppet of yours, why bother to look for someone that always destroys your happiness?"

"What are you talking about? What puppet? How do you know Terra?" Beastboy questioned more, his hands curling into fists. He glared at Mnemosyne.

"I know everything that has happened Beastboy." She smirked "I know about the betrayal of this Terra you speak of, I know of the time you have visited Nevermore, I know of the time you had turned into a beast. There are a lot of things I know."

"How…?" The changeling still didn't understand, he was even more confused than a while ago. He simply stood there, watching Mnemosyne then it hit him. "You're not an emotion because you're the past, you're…"

"Memory" Mnemosyne finished the sentence for him. Beastboy was awestruck. This is the answer he was looking for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch…" Terra met hard ground as she fell from a hole that opened up in the sky. She caressed her bottom and dusted herself. One of her shoes was broken so she decided to go barefoot instead but the moment her foot hit the ground, Terra felt intense cold at the tip of her toes. The blonde girl finally ended up breaking the other shoe too, turning the pair into slippers. She hated destroying her shoes but it wasn't like she had a choice.

"Where am I?" She spoke to herself. Walking along the path, Terra felt the shivering brush against her skin. Looking around her, the blonde girl noticed that she was in the middle of nowhere. There was just the dark maroon sky and a path that she was on. Ahead of her, two stone pillars wait for her arrival; behind those pillars were things that would not welcome another visitor, especially a traitor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My green visitor, we do not have much time, there is something disturbing that had enter. If there is something you wish to know, ask now before time is gone." Memory explained to Beastboy in a rushed manner. She glanced around and then back to the changeling.

"Where is Raven?" He asked sternly.

"Raven…She won't let me…" Memory let her eyesight drop to the black floor. Beastboy was getting more irritated. He did not go through all these things just to go back empty-handed. He needed to know where Raven was. He tried to stay calm.

"She won't let you? What do you mean? You're Raven's memory!" Beastboy finally lost grip of himself and yelled. His patience was growing thin.

"That's why I have control"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight Kitten: And this is where this chapter ends! Phew! Just a few more and you patient readers are out of this story's grip ok then! I'll go now! Please review!.


	9. Shining Darkness

Midnight Kitten: I feel bad…I was hoping to hear from people…but then I guess my story is not that much worth it. I'll still finish this because of my love of writing and of teen titans. I just wished people would tell me if something was wrong. Oh well! Go on!

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Veiled Trepidation

**Chapter 9: Shining darkness**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"That's why I have control"

The green changeling turned around to meet the person who was talking to him but there was no one.

"Why are you here Beastboy? ANSWER ME!" The voice boomed from behind the boy and immediately as he turned around, he saw two violet orbs glaring angrily at him. "Why have you come?"

"Raven! I have been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?" Beastboy asked, gripping Raven's shoulders firmly. He shook her a bit as he spoke. The goth took his hands and removed them from her body. She looked at him then turned away.

"Go back, I have no reason to explain my reasons and whereabouts. Leave. You will not get your answers here" Raven calmly said as she looked at Memory who was holding a crystal ball in her hands. "Mnemosyne, send Beastboy out of here. We still have trouble in our midst and I cannot stay for long." Raven explained.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me answers Raven!" Beastboy demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Even if you wanted to leave, you could have told us where you were!"

"Beastboy, all that you need, all answers were in front of you. Ever bothered to open your eyes to them? Ever thought what those were and why they magically appear to you through different people?" Raven said, keeping her temper to the limit. She faced Beastboy.

"Could you have not told us directly? We are worried sick about you!" Beastboy yelled at the blue haired girl. She turned away, her eyes filled with anger.

"I had been cursed" She simply said.

"I don't get you! You're the most powerful girl I know! You can break any curse anyone flings at you!" Beastboy reasoned. He was fuming mad. Raven was not making sense. Behind him Mnemosyne was chanting series of words as the crystal ball in front of her floated.

"Not when the curse is done voluntarily." With that she was engulfed by the shadows and disappeared. Beastboy turned around to see Memory still chanting. He looked at her then concentrated closely on the swirling green gas in the crystal ball. A chain of pictures appeared in it. A frozen comet slashed through the gas as it circled around the moon. The next image was a bird flying in the underground in a cave, when it almost made contact with a familiar monument, both entities burned to ashes. A flash of memory blasted in Beastboy's mind. _Comet, moon, bird, fire…_ Beastboy with his green eyes wide open realized something he had overlooked. He moved his eyes to Mnemosyne.

"It wasn't Raven. It wasn't her that saved the little girl, it wasn't Raven that wrote the letter, it wasn't her that spoke to me that time in the planetarium was it? It was you." Beastboy dropped his arms to his side and glared at Mnemosyne. She opened her eyes and frowned. "Memory, why did you do it?"

"When Raven is in pain, I get hurt too. When she suffers from her strong power, I suffer with her. I remember all the sadness, the hurt, the anguish. I am her memory and everything she saw I see. I don't want Raven to feel those anymore. Most of them were because of you and your friends!"

"If you didn't want Raven to be found then why lead me here when I can find all the answers I need? I can find her as long as I am in her mind." Beastboy asked.

"Raven didn't want me to stop you from looking for her. I tried to reason with her, I told her this was the only way so that she wouldn't have to cry every single night she spent alone in her dark room. As long as you had hope that you'll find her, she would not allow me to intervene. So the only way I could talk to you without Raven knowing was to lead you here. This is my sanctuary." She spread her arms, the crystal ball still levitating but was now growing brighter.

"You had to bring me here to stop me from looking for Raven?"

"Yes…that was before."

"Before? What happened now?"

"Raven is weakening. She is in trouble and she won't let any of her emotions interfere with what she is doing." Tears flowed from Memory's eyes. She held the crystal ball and closed her eyes once more, blocking out everything. "I didn't just send you those clues to lure you here. They can tell you where Raven is but that is all the information I am allowed to give."

A blinding light erupted from the ball and suddenly Beastboy found himself back in his room. He was determined more than ever to find out what was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------

"How did you get here? You are not welcomed traitor!" voices from behind two pillars spoke out. One by one different colored cloaks emerged, their faces grim and angered. In the centre stood Raven.

"Hello Raven" a blonde haired girl grinned. She flipped her hair back and twirled around. "Like the dress Beastboy gave me?"

"That does not belong to you" Raven said coolly. She raised her brow and smirked "Dark is not your color traitor"

"I am Terra! And I have betrayed no one!" Terra screamed at the purple eyed one. She stood steps away from Raven. A gust of wind blew in their direction. The emotions slowly retreated as a golden cloaked one appeared on Raven's left and another one in camouflage green on Raven's right.

"You are an ungrateful spoiled brat and you can't be trusted." Raven snapped. She took a step forward, the other two still standing behind her.

"You…" Terra growled. Her bold blue eyes glared at Raven's purple ones. Terra raised her hand and almost slapped Raven when another arm blocked her. Terra looked at Power who had suddenly turned fierce.

"I had brought you back to life with my own blood! I had kept your secret because you asked me to and how did you treat me?" Raven said "You stole my friend that night at the party, you took the very people that had ever cared about me and what's worse? You went to my father and asked him to make you his apprentice?"

"That is none of your business! Just because you can't get what I can have that doesn't mean I have to be like you!" Terra fought back. She snatched her hand away from Power and balled them into fists. Her eyes glowed yellow.

A resounding slap echoed in Nevermore. Raven stood, wide eyed, as Memory's hand marked pink on Terra's face.

"You should know your place." Memory drew back her hand. "You know better than to give someone's soul away to gain something for yourself."

"Trigon will never guarantee what you ask will be given" Power said, crossing her arms over her chest "We know what you did Terra and that's how you became a real traitor"

"What you did while you were Slade's apprentice was already hard to forget." Memory answered for Raven. Memory knew what Raven had to go through while she was searching for a cure to bring Terra back. When she actually found the cure, Raven had to give a spoonful of her blood. The sleepless nights, the early morning hours of loneliness Raven had to go through. Enough was enough; there is always the limit to someone's power.

"You became a traitor Terra, the moment you said yes. Trigon is my father and I am his portal when he comes for you, he will go through me and you tell me it is not my business?" Raven finally spoke out and signaled the two to back away. They followed and simply stood quiet, hidden in the shadows. Raven walked nearer to Terra. The sky grew darker as each heart beat pumps blood in both their bodies. Terra was shaking, her blonde hair falling limp on her shoulders. The goth took out a clip from her cloak and presented it to Terra.

"There are two things that belong to me that are in your possession. I want them back." Raven said in a monotone voice. Terra looked at the clip then at Raven. She clouted Raven's hand. The silver clip dropped to the floor with a loud clang. Nobody attempted to pick it up.

"Aren't you being selfish? Trading two for one?" Terra mocked. She reached into her dress and brought out the moon pendant that shone as the garnet stones reflected the little light in Nevermore.

"You're the selfish one Terra. You have involved my friends just to satisfy your quest for control" Raven answered, her voice still patient and cool. She bent down and held the pin. The goth did not stand up. "Is being with Beastboy always, caring for him, your way of consoling yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I love Beasboy and that's why I'm staying with him all this time. Are you jealous? Because you're alone?" Terra said. The blonde girl had already turned around and began to walk away, her hands resting atop her head.

"Bite your tongue" Memory retorted. Terra's rudeness was irritating her already.

"That's enough Mnemosyne" Raven stood up, her violet eyes showing determination. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I know you do."

Terra stopped dead in her tracks as her arms fell limply on her sides. She dared not look back. The cloaked girls, except Raven teleported themselves in front of Terra and prevented her from leaving.

"You sold his soul to Trigon, Terra" The violet haired girl said. She stood up and stayed where she was. Her voice reaching Terra's mind, infiltrating it and implanting words. Terra balled her fists. "To love is to sacrifice, that may be true. But to have only one person get hurt for the sake of the other when he has no knowledge of it? That's a different story. When you love someone, sacrifice is done voluntarily!"

"You're one to talk huh Raven?" Terra smirked as she faced the goth. Blue eyes met violet orbs. "For a girl who cannot have emotions, you sure are full of yourself." She slowly walked in circles around Raven. "You have the guts to talk to me like that when you don't even know what it feels like to love" Terra stopped a foot away from Raven. "You are just an empty puppet that yearns to be human"

"And you don't know what's going on" Power answered for Raven who she noticed was slowly backing away. "Why do you think Raven disappeared all of a sudden?"

"I don't care. As long as she was gone, I didn't need to know where she is and what the hell she is doing!" Terra spat. She stepped back after she noticed an eerie glow surrounding Raven. Something felt wrong but Terra dismissed it.

"Memory, a little help?" Power requested and bowed a little, giving way to the golden-cloaked Raven space to walk. Memory was carrying the crystal ball like before but this time black smoke was fighting with the white smoke, none was dominating. Suddenly, Nevermore had faded away to be replaced by the scenery of a cave.

A cloaked girl was walking towards a large marble monument of a devil. The girl drew back her hood and revealed angered eyes.

"I am here to ask for a request." The goth known as Raven said in calmed manner. She looked intently at the statue as it changed color and slowly moved.

"What do you wish for my daughter that you have disturbed my sleep?" Trigon answered. He cracked his neck and knuckles.

"I want to take place as the sacrifice. I know about your deal with Terra. She has come to life from my blood. I am responsible for her actions." Raven answered with respect; after all, he is her father. The red demon laughed deeply

"What you do is your own matter but what she chooses to do is out of your responsibility. It is her life. Let her do what she desires." Trigon replied, his voice still containing laughter and sarcasm.

"It is not her place I am replacing with myself, Trigon. It's his." She said. Raven levitated above Trigon's lap. She chanted then her black powers lifted an urn in the cave where a tall candle stood. The girl brought it to Trigon and showed him the face of the sacrifice she was talking about. Inside, the image of a green skinned teen burned in the candle wax.

"Very well. It is her I want, I can let him go on certain conditions" Trigon agreed to the demand and flicked the urn away from him. He let out his palm. Raven knowing this gesture moved to it and sat there, kneeling, her back straight as she looked up at the white-mane demon.

"Speak and let them be known. I will do your bidding as long as you keep your word." Raven said.

---------------------------------------------------------

Midnight kitten: Ok guys! It's almost done! Just a few more chapters and it'll be done. Please be patient…I'm just a kid. I can't really type fast. As a random fact, I play neopets (snowykitten623). You can befriend me! I'm not picky. Ok then see you guys! Please review if you have time!


	10. Hateful Love

Midnight Kitten: Hey everyone! Here's a brand new chapter just for you and my love for Beastboy x Raven! Woohoo! Going back…

Chapter 10: Hateful Love

* * *

"What are your conditions?" the dark haired girl asked in a respectful manner but a hint of hate on her tongue. She crossed her legs and levitated above Trigon's palm.

"My first condition, you will bring me the pendant your mother gave you." Trigon demanded, his voice firm and monotone. He removed his palm from under Raven and brought the small urn to the tips of his fingers. Raven looked at him with curiosity.

"My second condition is for you to stay here by my side and away from your so-called friends. They must not know where you are and what it is you're doing. You will have no communication with them and vice versa" He said. Raven's eyes grew wide open. She did not understand why she has to be separated from the Titans and why does Trigon still want her when her role as his portal was already fulfilled. She did not say anything while she waited. A hole loomed above the cave, it was the only source of light there was during the day. Heavy rain clouds passed by quickly as leaves carried by the wind followed. The smell of rain mixed with the air.

"Is that all, Trigon?" Raven finally said out of impatience. Trigon glared at her.

"Insolent little witch, do I look like I am finished?" He boomed, shaking the earth below them slightly. His glowing eyes flashed once then died down, seeing that Raven was not intimidated. She simply returned his stare with courage. "I want you to swear your loyalty to me; following every other without question, doubt or reluctance. When I find even the little bit of disobedience, I will punish you severely. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Raven stood up and bowed "I will take my leave and return before the moon appears in that sky." She pointed before turning into a shadow.

The scene disappeared.

"And you don't call yourself a traitor Terra?" Power hissed. She teleported herself behind Terra and whispered in her ear "Who do you think is emotionless? The one who sacrificed or the one who sacrifices another?"

"I can correct my mistakes if I accepted the offer! Beastboy would love me more after I have erased my wrongdoings! You don't know what I felt during that time! I could save those I have hurt before! What can I do? Everything is right there!" Terra screamed, she clenched her fists and tears began welling in her eyes.

"You could have said no." Memory told her. She moved towards the blonde girl and touched her head. "Terra, do you think it's possible for a soulless boy to love?" With that, Memory lifted her hand and Terra disappeared with a flash.

"Raven… are you sure this is the best way?" Power turned to the dark blue cloaked girl.

"It's the only way to make him forget everything." Raven replied as she turned her gaze to the sky. "I may not show my emotions but I have them, Terra. I know what it is to love, just not how to show it." She turned around and faded into the darkness.

The blinding flash quickly dispersed as Terra appeared in the T-tower common room once again. She looked around, finding it empty she began to cry loudly. She curled herself into a ball, her back lying on the long red couch. The door opened and revealed a tall red-haired girl standing shocked to the wailings of the blonde teammate of hers. She immediately flew to Terra's side and placed a comforting hand on the earth-controlling Titan.

"Friend Terra, is everything all right with you? What is the matter? I would appreciate it if you would tell me what is bothering you." She spoke in the kindest voice. Terra uncurled herself and looked at the Tamaranian.

"It's nothing Starfire. I have to go." She said abruptly as she quickly stood up and went out, leaving a confused yet hurt Starfire.

Terra continued to walk in a hasty manner. She wiped the tears from her eyes and banged on the door in front of her.

"Open up BB! I want to talk to you!" Terra yelled. She kept banging on the door and once again attempted to break the door with her powers.

"Beastboy's not here. May I take a message?" A male's voice came from her left. Terra turned to be face to face with the leader of the group.

"Where is he Robin?" Terra asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground, her arms crossed. She glared daggers at the boy wonder and waited for the reply.

"I don't know and if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Robin stated directly "You have been breaking Titans rules Terra. Because of you, we keep having unnecessary repairs to the tower. You need to learn your lesson"

"I do? More things burst when Raven is around. Why do I get treated this way when she has even broke more stuff than I did?" The blonde girl yelled, her right arm waved backwards. She looked at the masked teen more fearlessly "Now that Raven's gone and won't be coming back, why can't you treat me as part of the team! I'm more capable and stronger than her!"

"What makes you so sure that Raven's not coming back Terra?" Robin asked one simple question that turned Terra's world upside down. She stepped back a few, her bold blue eyes wide open. The blonde was about to run away when another shadow stepped from the dark.

"You know a lot don't you Terra?" A half robot spoke to her.

"I-I-I I don't know what you're saying Cyborg! Leave me alone!" Terra screamed back, her arms stretched in front of her chest, preparing herself for an attack. The tears were coming back again but she restrained them.

"Funny that whenever we have a mission, you're not there, Raven was. When we have battles against Slade, you weren't there, Raven was. When we are fighting the baddies, you weren't there, who was?" Cyborg raised a problem, before anyone could answer he brought up a finger "Raven. BINGO"

"How can you say that you are more capable than Raven when you have betrayed us twice, tried to forget who we were, separating your life from us and you don't even attend missions, battles, not even practice?" Robin said. He crossed his arm over his chest. He took a step forward and returned Terra's glare.

"Fellow teammates, I have found Raven! She is quite near!" Starfire's voice sounded from the intercom. The two male Titans turned to each other. "We're not done Terra" Robin said before both he and Cyborg ran to the common room.

They entered the room, heaving large breaths of air.

"What's the scoop Star?" Cyborg asked in between breaths. He crouched to the floor and looked at Robin "Man, I never knew the T-tower was this big!"

"Friends, look at the blinking red dot that is Raven." Starfire pointed to the large screen. "Raven has contacted us. She needs our help!"

"Star… that locator's whacked! Raven can't be in the Tower. That's impossible." Cyborg said. "A bug must have set it off or something. And since Raven had quit the team, she might have left her locator here in the tower"

Robin spun around and left the common room in a flash. He ran past the doors and corridors until he reached Raven's room. He slid it open and saw a faint figure amongst the shadows. It turned and then disappeared, leaving a blinking locator on the bed.

* * *

Terra slid down the wall, after the encounter with the two Titans, she couldn't control herself and the tears fell again. They turned into sobs. She can't take it anymore. Terra wanted Trigon to take her now, make her stronger and she'll show them just how good she is, how much she's better than Raven. She opened her eyes to see a pair of boots in front of her. Raising her head up, she saw Beastboy's hand extended towards her. She took his hand then he pulled her back up.

"Thank goodness you're here Beastboy. I have to tell you something! Raven, she-she---" She got cut.

"Where is she?" Beastboy asked her directly. A tone in his voice said that he was convinced she has what he needed to know.

Midnight Kitten: I hope that you're all following what is happening! I know it's short…I'm trying to lengthen it though. It's almost finished! Don't worry! Please review! I need to know what is wrong with my grammar or writing tactic or even my character personalities! Oh and I also want to know whether you like Power or Memory more just a little survey. Thanks!


	11. Angelic Demon

Midnight Kitten: Ok go on I have nothing to say except thank you to all those that have reviewed! I love you! OH and to those that placed my story in their favorites list, THANK YOU!

Disclaimer:: I still don't own Teen Titans but the way Trigon looks, that's mine would be really cool if someone drew that! Anyways go on.

Chapter 11: Angelic Demon

* * *

"What are you talking about BB?" Terra asked. She walked nearer to him and placed a hand under his chin. The green titan shook her hand away and looked at her fiercely.

"Where's Raven, Terra? Where is she?" Beastboy repeated his question. He took a step forward, his hand on her shoulder and for a moment, Terra's eyes showed fear. The changeling was breathing hard. They stood that way for a moment. Panic-stricken, the blonde Titan pushed Beastboy away and ran behind him, she slashed the air around her with one arm.

"Stop it Beastboy! Stop it! I don't know where Raven is!" She screamed at him, turned around and ran. Beastboy tried to run after her but she barricaded the corridor. The boy strode to the newly made wall and banged his fist on it. He closed his green orbs and kept banging. Then, Beastboy's beating began to weaken as he slowly slid down to his knees, the walls descending slower than him. Releasing all his emotions, he cried. The tears were falling freely. He couldn't stop them. Pain entered his body, his heart was pumping harder and harder, it was so hard to breathe. Beastboy looked at his silver gloved hands then dug his face in them. The green Titan didn't know what to do, he was so confused. No matter what he did, how he tries to solve this mystery, Raven always appeared in his head. Visions of her, memories he had with her; the times he would protect her and she would save his butt, they kept invading his mind. He couldn't think straight. Somewhere out there, Raven needs him. Whenever he needed help she was there, when she didn't need his help, he came by accident but now when she really required it, he was nowhere near her. Beastboy yelled and yelled as his tears kept on falling. Arms wrapped around him slowly, heat met his cold body.

"Do not weep, we are here for you" The sweetest voice he had heard all day spoke. Before, the other three Titans thought they knew what pain Beastboy was going through, they have lost their friend too but they now realize that their suffering was a whole lot different, his was a lot more agonizing. One by one, the Titans wrapped their hands around each other; it was their way of comforting their friend and themselves.

* * *

A blonde girl kept running, following where her feet can take her. She panted, breathed heavily as she finally reached her room's door. Terra entered and shut the door behind her. The newest Titan fell to the floor once again, this time she didn't cry. Anger filled her eyes but she bit her lips to stop her from screaming. Finally, she let a big sigh go and turned to the only window in her room.

"I wish someone would…take me away from here…" she said in a whisper. A red glow surrounded her body then Terra felt her strength slowly depleting, like something was grabbing it from her. Her vision was blurring, and then it turned gray. All the color she saw disappeared, erased.

"You're wish is mine to fulfill" A voice said from above her. After that, a green blinding light flashed and then Terra was gone.

* * *

"We heard Terra screaming and thought something was happening so we came" Robin explained as they all walked back to the common room. As the leader of the group, he knew he had the right to know what was going on, especially if it was about the members of his team.

"Please Beastboy, you are requiring our help yet you do not explain yourself…" Starfire reasoned out, watching Beastboy take a seat on their velvet couch. He heaved a big sigh and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he was ready to speak, to explain all that he has learned, all that he figured out, where he has been and where he will be going. Beastboy couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

"Grab a chair guys" He said. The other Titans looked at each other then made their way to their respective seats. Robin sat beside Beastboy, Cyborg opposite them and Starfire alongside the half-robot.

"The letter about Raven's resignation…it wasn't just a letter, it was one of the clues." He began as he looked at Starfire who nodded at him "When I saw the word that appeared on the paper as if by magic, I was convinced Raven didn't leave voluntarily, I was so sure that Raven wanted to be found but when I saw her the first time in the planetarium…she didn't want to see me at all"

"Beastboy, these clues…the letter is one, and the others were? Why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked quickly, before the green changeling dropped the topic and moved on. But Beastboy didn't stop.

"I went to the planetarium a few days after Raven left because that was where my instincts told me to go. Raven really liked it there, during the aftermath of what happened to Terra, Raven brought me there and told me that sometimes if we look we're not really seeing. Like the planetarium, from afar, it's just a big dome, boring, dull and uninteresting but once you get in; there is an entire universe of mystery and knowledge waiting for you." Beastboy paused, he shifted his position "I went there a while ago, to see if there were any clues then I remembered that memory and realized Raven wasn't only talking about some proverb, she foresaw what was going to happen"

"What is going to happen Beastboy?" Robin asked again.

"The creation of Earth by the hands of the demon" Beastboy said "and Raven is somewhere out there…in between all the worlds again, like before…"

* * *

The light disappeared and Terra saw herself in a dark cave. She stood up and looked at her clothes, they had changed. From a dark gown, the blonde was wearing a pale yellow suit as if she was going for scuba diving. Her long yellow hair was pinned up and a butterfly clip held it in place. She stared at her surroundings. Then footsteps echoed through the cell.

"Who's there?" Terra said, beads of sweat rolled down her brow and reached her clenched teeth. She formed a piece of rock in her hand and hid in the shadow of the wall.

"I can see you Terra, no matter where you hide" A deep voice said, his voice calm and cool. "Come out from the shadows"

"Trigon, where am I?" Terra wondered. She took a step and through moonlight, she saw Trigon; a long red haired adult with a scar running from his bottom right ear to his neck, following the shape of his face. Dark amber eyes hid themselves partially behind square shaped specs. He took his glasses off and looked at Terra. It was like a father finally being able to see his daughter for the first time. Trigon smiled at her and Terra returned the favor.

"You are safe with me, my child" He opened his arms wide and invited Terra to come closer. The blue-eyed girl accepted and hugged her mentor, beaming widely. When they let go, he led her to another part of the cave; his throne.

As they walked through the passageway separating the caves, soft noises arouse in Terra's ear. She turned her head left and right, her arms trembling in fear. There were groans and moans from every dark corner of the passageway. A hand landed on top of her head suddenly, then she screamed.

"Do not be frightened, they cannot harm you as long as you are under my light." He grinned but did not look at her; he kept on walking. Terra followed suite until a familiar voice screamed in pain then the clanging of chains. There was a slash of a whip and then the same scream all over again.

"Trigon, where are we?" Terra asked again, trying hard to ignore the shrieks of suffering. He kept silent. A candle stood in front of them. With a snap of his slender fingers, Trigon had opened the rocky door.

"Welcome to my haven apprentice" Terra rushed forward as Trigon sealed the door. "Welcome to a lifetime of a demon…"

Red light surrounded Terra, she yelled in agony.

* * *

Midnight Kitten: Hey….sorry this seems to be short….I'm kinda feeling down lately….sorry. I hope you'll like this and review still. It'll make me happy and make me write more I'm not forcing you to review though. 


	12. Knowing the unknown

Midnight Kitten: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing! Now after this chapter, I'm sorry to say, it will take me a long time to finish the next ones because I'm planning to finish the story first then add the chapters after so that all you readers out there would only have to wait once more, and it'll be the last ( not unless you are reading my other fics) so on with the story. I know you'd want to read now

**Chapter 12: Knowing the unknown**

"Rise my apprentice and feel the new power born in you" Trigon's voice echoed in her ears. With the glow surrounding her brightening, Terra dug her nails into her scalp. She fought the urge to scream once again. Terra bit her lip then her tongue met the rusty taste of blood coming from the lower lip. For awhile, the blonde girl threw up blood until she felt her body being dehydrated. Kneeling, she coughed for the last time. In that transformation, she spat out blue blood. Terrified and still in pain, Terra brought her fingers to touch the rich blue liquid; it was cold, freezing icy cold. She withdrew her hand and turned a frightened gaze towards Trigon who was standing by, simply watching her. The glowing ceased.

"What is this?" Terra yelled at him. She stood up, ignoring the pain. She continued to glare at him. Suddenly she saw something. Her blue eyes grew wide in shock. "You…You're a demon!"

"And so are you" Trigon grinned evilly. He walked to her and brought her chin up "Tell me Terra, what do I look like?"

"Black…" She said, reluctant to add anything more.

"You're lying!" He grabbed hold of her face and opened her eyes with his two fingers "Tell me what you see!" Terra struggled.

"Enough!" From a far corner, in the darkness, came two white glowing eyes. Trigon paid no attention to the voice and continued to open Terra's eyes.

"I said enough!" A black power wrapped around Trigon's fingers, prying them away from Terra, but Trigon had simply dismissed it with a deep breath from his mouth. He let go of Terra and watched her dropped to the floor in weakness. He walked to the dark corner. As he made his way, a red light glowed about him, pushing away the darkness and revealing his daughter in shackles, bound to the wall; her clothes tattered, her once blue cloak lying on the floor, covered in dark colored drops. Scratch marks had marred her once fair thighs; dried blood covered her right arm where a part of her skin had been burned severely. Trigon looked at his daughter with his emotionless red eyes and reached for her stomach.

"Raven, my daughter…have I not taken care of you well that you dare interfere in my business?" Trigon asked, grasping Raven's uncovered stomach. She held the urge to scream but winced as Trigon's now growing nails dug into her.

"Your care amounts to every single drop of blood I have left in my body." Raven spat at her father. She glared hard, her violet orbs piercing into Trigon's being "And you've taken a lot away"

"You're destiny is to serve me. I created you, I am your father" Trigon said. He pulled his hand away and brushed his damp hair. "I need you to recreate Earth"

"No matter how many times…" Raven stopped, her breathing short "you recreate this world, it will never be yours" Raven's scream echoed amongst the walls of the cave as Trigon shot her with a beam of red light. It burned her side

"Whatever my bidding is, you will follow! That is my condition!" Trigon yelled. Turning back to Terra who was still lying on the floor, he grinned. "You are my apprentice. Although you are no match for my daughter, it is suffice that you do one mission for the time being"

"And if I don't" Terra dared to say. She looked at him

"You will suffer more than you can imagine" Trigon responded. He walked to Raven and knelt before her. An image of his wife appeared in his eyes then he quickly dismissed it. "The time of rebirth has begun. When the moon reaches the top of the sky and the last comet passes, Earth will fall into my eternal darkness. My abyss"

----------------------------------------

"Do you know where Raven is?" Robin's voice broke the silence after Beastboy had told the Titans the entire story. The green changeling looked at their leader and shook his head solemnly. The rest of the Titans began to lose hope.

"Terra might have the idea" Cyborg announced but Beastboy shook his head again.

"A while back, I saw someone in Raven's room. It was the one who activated the distress signal from her locator but it was dark. I couldn't see a thing"

Beastboy immediately stood up and walked out of the room. He went to his room and took out Raven's mirror. Looking at it with a determined face, the green Titan closed his eyes. The rest of the team followed him quickly, eager to know their friend's next motive, his next move. For a while, they were silently watching him stare at the mirror and in the next, the room faded from their vision and they were in a place they have never seen except for the half robot who walked ahead of the two other members and placed a hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"So…which Raven are we looking for?" He asked, trying to be supportive. Beastboy kept quiet for a moment, he closed his eyes once more and listened to his surroundings. The slight blow of the wind met his ears. The changeling opened his green orbs and pointed forward to the path where six gates stood, one pair after the other.

"We need Memory" He simply said, making his way down the solitary trail ahead of them.

The Titans walked past the gates and gazed at their surroundings, the darkness around them seemed to be closing in. Starfire clung close to Cyborg while Robin took his place beside Beastboy. He needed more information.

"Beastboy, where are we?" Robin asked, tearing the silence apart with his bare voice. "Is this Raven's home?"

"That's what I thought before…" Beastboy replied. He stopped as they reached a door in the middle of nowhere. Starfire looked down and yelped, they weren't stepping on the road anymore.

"Please, may we go back? I do not wish to be in this place of darkness" She said innocently, flying towards Robin who simply looked at her. He shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Not without answers" He turned to face Beastboy "Aren't you going to open it?"

"No knob" The green titan simply answered "She has to open the door from the inside" As soon as Beastboy had finished talking, the door creaked open and a golden gemmed girl came out.

"Why have you returned?" The girl asked. She looked at the strangers behind her green friend then reverted her attention to Beastboy.

"Where's Raven?" He questioned back at her. "Memory, where is she?"

"She will not allow me to tell you" Memory replied "I want you to help her but she has temporarily placed a curse on me. Any word I utter about her whereabouts would instantly kill me" Memory withdrew her hood. Gasps from the Titans leader and the alien girl were evident among the silent wind.

"Raven you are unharmed! Quickly, we must evacuate this place" Starfire clasped her hands together "Raven?"

"She's not Raven Star" Robin realized. He saw the color of the gem, it wasn't like Raven's; it was gold.

"Then show me where she is" Beastboy said, his courage surfacing against all the emotions. Memory stared at him for the longest time and sighed briefly.

"Beastboy, if this does not work and I will die, Raven will lose every single memory she has" Memory explained further. She looked at the other Titans and none of them seemed to be objecting.

"You've shown me all that I've learned, all those clues... and you are not hurt, perhaps this is the loop" Beastboy reassured her.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Memory confirmed for the final time. She watched the rest of the Titans nod their heads.

"It's a gamble that we won't lose" He said confidently. A small smile appeared on Memory's face. She closed her eyes and began to chant.

'_Azarath Metrion Zinthos'_

The darkness had disappeared to be replaced by a blinding red light. The Titans shielded their eyes. As the radiance started to dim, the teens dared to look at Memory. She was floating above them, her arms outstretched with a golden glow surrounding her being. Then she began to disappear. Dissolving into the thin air, Memory smiled for the last time.

"Beastboy, don't be deceived by what your eyes see, it's not always the same from afar"

* * *

A/N: And this is where it ends. The end!...of the chapter. Now I know this took a long time and I wish you guys could wait a little longer cause for the next chapters, I'm going to finish the entire story before updating the chapters one by one. No more waiting. I hope that is ok? Please Review! Love you all so much! 


	13. Living Dead

Midnight Kitten: Nothing to say really except THANK YOU EVERYONE for reading! Go on!

Chapter 13: Living Dead

The Titans found themselves in a cave lit by torches and that they were covered by brown cloaks. Bars lined up on both sides of the wall, skeletons were scattered on the floor and the place smelled like rust and dried up blood. The dim ember light only shone through the nearest darkness. There was no wind and other than the four titans, there seemed to be no life as well, not even the littlest insect. As they surveyed their surroundings, a scream reached their ears, a familiar scream.

"Raven"

"The time of rebirth has begun. When the moon reaches the top of the sky and the last comet passes, Earth will fall into my eternal darkness. My abyss." Trigon explained to both his daughter and his apprentice.

"This isn't what we talked about! You were supposed to help me control my powers!" Terra yelled at him. "And you have done nothing." She hissed. Looking at Raven, clothes torn and blood dripping from her new wounds, Terra felt a wave of guilt but dispersed it quickly.

"Like Slade, I do not give anything to mortals." Trigon said coolly, he grinned nastily and walked back to Raven. "My daughter knows me well, in order for a trade with me to go well, the price you are willing to give must be something I cannot resist.

"What does she have that I don't? I have power! Stronger than hers!" Terra whined and complained. She took steps towards Trigon, adrenalin rushing into her systems. Strength came into every fiber of her muscles. "My powers grow even stronger when I'm mad Trigon"

"Hers is already strong without emotions, imagine the destruction she could cause if she let her feelings intervene. I let him go, she'll control her emotions" He said simply "But if she uses any of her powers to tear down my plans…"

"You said you won't harm him" Raven said, exhausted. She managed to give an angry glare at her father "I will hold my end if you do yours, take my life away and my soul will only acknowledge you as long as you do not harm him or his soul!" Raven said, grinding her teeth. She was losing blood quickly. She began to turn paler, her lips dry. Trigon looked at his daughter and bit on of his arm. Fresh blood oozed out and he brought his arm to Raven's lips. Raven tried to spit it out but Trigon forced it upon her.

"I thought you want her dead!" Terra asked, dread and hate filling her being. A yellow aura was glowing from her hands.

"She is my daughter after all" He said. Trigon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Terra watched him closely. A red light surrounded his bitten arm, the wound started to close. "Besides, if she dies, my preparations will only have less the power and will take longer"

"I can help you, I am strong enough!" Terra bargained was again, she wanted to prove how strong she was, how grown-up she can be. The blonde girl wanted to help him so he will give her what she wants. _'it's a price I know you can't resist'_

"Foolish girl, your powers can't even meet a fourth of what my daughter has inside. How do you expect to provide me assistance?" Anger filled Trigon as Terra kept pushing, finally he got fed up and blasted her with a ray of red light once again. Terra screamed in agony, the burning sensation piercing through her skin.

"Get away from her!" A male voice echoed in the cave, loud footsteps followed.

"We wish to have our friend back" A green starbolt shot from above where a levitating girl with glowing green eyes growled in anger. Starfire flew down and punched the human Trigon. "Give her back"

"Cursed alien, dare you lay a hand on me?" Trigon bellowed. He began to morph into his red form. Two horns began to grow from both sides of his head. His hair had turned silver and white. Growing and growing, Trigon has increased his human size by a lot. He grunted as he ceased his transformation. He was back to his red skinned demon self again. Trigon's eyes glowed; the Titans have been testing his patience ever since before. He glared at them then turned his attention towards the blonde girl on the floor, trying to keep the temptation to scream under control. The light was burning her skin. She was crouching on the floor, her arms tucked underneath her. Slowly, it dimmed, leaving her with a dark grey skin as an aftermath. Eyes shocked and widened in terror, Terra trembled at her current state, she felt her cold body. Her fingers traveled from her arms to her face, scales had formed on her right cheek. Her brown lips quivered in fear as an image of herself appeared in her head. Shaking the picture from her mind, Terra ran away, passing the Titans in her wake. She bumped past Beastboy, pausing for a second before exiting the cave.

"What have you done to her?" A voice growled from in front of Beastboy. Robin stepped ahead and ran towards Raven, who was gasping heavily, beads of cold sweat dripping from her forehead accompanied by drops of blood. She barely looked at the Boy Wonder before she fell unconscious. Robin growled again and repeated the same question, angrier in tone if possible "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

Cyborg quickly got to Raven's wrist and used every tool he had with him to cut the chains loose but they weren't giving way. Starfire, despite the powerless effect of her attacks on Trigon, continued to shoot neon green starbolts at him, hoping she's find his weak spot. Amidst the chaos, Beastboy stood where he was, unmoving. Terra's image played in his mind like a dark nightmare, over and over again. His limbs were stiffened until Trigon bellowed.

"ENOUGH!" He walked over to Robin and Cyborg, with his size, the ground shook, an earthquake on every step. The red demon flung his hand towards the two Titans and sent Cyborg flying to the cave wall. Robin managed to duck in time and get away from Trigon. Taking his sword, Robin swerved to the left and planted the sharp object onto Trigon's foot. The demon grunted in pain and flicked his foot, almost hitting Robin in the process. The boy wonder called out to Starfire who was still soaring above. She heard him and went immediately to his side. Overshadowing him, the Tamaranian waited for the instructions.

"Get Cyborg and help him unchain Raven, Beastboy and I will distract him" He said quickly. Just as he finished talking, a blast of red light shot from Trigon's eyes. Robin looked at the floor and saw it had turned to a hole. The smell coming from the hole was unbearable. All of a sudden, one thing popped into his mind about his opponent's weapon: acidic and poisonous. The Titans' leader fought his way past Trigon to where his green skinned teammate stood, still not moving and apparently in shock. A hard nudge in the stomach and Beastboy was snapped back to reality.

"I have to go get Terra back to normal" Beastboy said. Turning towards the exit, the sound of a pending earthquake suddenly echoed in his ears. Soon enough, the ground began to shake, as the Titans looked up to the ceiling, it began to open. The moon shone and it's light was pointed directly at the goth girl who was still unconscious. The moonlight faded and when it came out again, it was red; bloodshot red. Cyborg was the first to regain composure. He immediately continued to work on the shackles that bound Raven's wrists. The intensity of the situation woke Raven up. She turned to her sides and saw Cyborg still busy with her shackles. She looked at him long enough and quickly created a black aura around his robotic arms.

"I'm sorry" She simply said before using her powers to teleport Cyborg to another safer part of the area.

"Raven…where is our friend Cyborg? Was he not here conspiring a plan to liberate you from the chains that bind you?" Starfire said, dropping herself to the ground. Raven shook her head.

"You have to leave now. My father will destroy all of you and --" Suddenly, before anymore words came out, a red beam hit Starfire directly from behind. The Tamaranian's emerald green eyes suddenly turned blank and like a lifeless puppet she fell to the floor, her breath taking away from her.

"STARFIRE!" Raven yelled. She looked up at her father, grinning evilly and blowing his palm where a puff of smoke had appeared. Raven's eyes turned black and a white light appeared from nowhere, hitting Trigon in his left arm. He clutched it then glared towards her direction.

Using her powers, Raven broke the shackles that bound her and took Starfire in her arms. She levitated towards Robin who was at the cave entrance still staring at the ceiling, completely entranced by it. The goth tore him away from the light and teleported them all to where she placed Cyborg.

The last thing the team heard was the heavy bellow of Trigon, after that everything went silent.

Then darkness engulfed them.

* * *

AN: This part done! Please review before you move on! Thanks! you think there's too much space in between? It seems so spacy! COOL!


	14. Doubtful Believer

Midnight Kitten: Chapter 14

Midnight Kitten: Chapter 14! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I so do not own teen titans. I wish I did though…then BB and Raven will end up together in both comics and series instead of BB almost kissing Terra…(sorry BbxTerra lovers)

Chapter 14 : Doubtful Believer

Running and running, a young demon kept on going, pass the lighted torches, pass the dungeons. Whiffs of blood and smoke clogged her senses. Reluctant to stop, the demon ignored the pain the rocks caused on her bare feet. She didn't turn around. Up ahead, a small light appeared, growing bigger and bigger. A sense of joy overwhelmed her when she finally reached the exit. But, at the moment her body stepped outside into the night, her clothes began to burn, her skin was scorching hot. Screaming for someone to help her, the demon dropped to the ground, clutching her steaming naked body under the red rays of the bloodshot moon. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_**You cannot run away from me. I own you. Body and soul.**_

"Get out of my head!" She yelled to no one. Refusing to look up, she hugged her body even harder, believing her arms will be a safe haven. Screams of the dying, asking for help and saving graces from their sufferings called out in her head. Cries of wars, broken families, devastated hearts, destroyed lives rang, driving the new demon into the brink of insanity. All pain had tripled in her as if everyone was against her, both dead and living. The blonde teen kept holding herself, whispering the grievances of all those she heard in her mind. She felt so hot, a burning sensation crawling beneath her skin. Kneeling, the girl closed her eyes to the noises.

When a soft, cool had touched the bare skinned back of the girl, all became silent. The voices were gone with the breeze and the young demon heard herself once again.

"Terra…" A raspy male's voice called out to her. He bent down and tried to raise her face towards him.

"Don't look at me Beastboy" She whispered, "Just don't". She turned her head away from his gloved hand. With her blue eyes staring straight down, she began to hear Beastboy's heart beating. She felt rough cloth being draped over her body.

"Terra, I need you to tell me what's going on" Beastboy said, determination in every tone of his voice. Terra froze for a while then a shook her head slowly.

"You're going to hate me if I told you" She said, strength slowly pouring in.

* * *

"You have been unfaithful to my wishes and commands for the last time my daughter" Trigon growled beneath the red moonlight. He had changed back to his human form, a book in his hands. Raven glared and stepped up to him. She was close enough to make him hear her angered breathing.

"Killing me will help only in one thing" She whispered "eradicating annoyance" Raven grinned as Trigon snapped his head towards her direction. He closed the book, a heavy echo sounded from it. "Shall I weigh the pros and cons for you, dear father?"

"How dare you show ignorance to my power and challenge it?" Trigon bellowed. He watched as Raven levitated from him and positioned herself at Trigon's throne where the moonlight has now slowly started to move towards to. He laughed evilly.

"And yet you still succumb to my plan" He said triumphantly. Walking over to her, he saw her close her eyes and meditate, trying to heal herself quickly but her powers weren't strong enough. She opened her purple orbs and spat blood on the floor, bit by bit, her body lost all courage and control. Raven fell from the throne and hit the ground with a loud thud. She winced but attempted to push herself back up.

"Have you kept your word lately father? I know I have" She still managed to sound strong and yet, deep inside, Raven knew her father could smell her fear from a thousand miles away.

"What you have is a serpent's tongue. How fast you speak however, your words knows no meaning" Trigon began "You let your little friends know where to find us. You have betrayed me from the very beginning. Leaving your clues behind so that they can trace you, know what is happening…but," He raised a finger "You simply brought them their deaths faster"

"What you are saying I have not done. You don't even have proof" Raven said, finally being able to sit on the cold ground. Trigon gave out a hearty laugh and used his powers to create a deep hole in the cave floor. He signaled Raven to sit there, and she complied.

"The mere fact that you asked for proof is all the proof I need" The older demon began covering Raven with a dome like roof above her head, slowly covering her, letting her fall into complete darkness once more.

"I assist you not because I am willing to do so and you know it" She hissed, poison practically dripping from her dark lips. A strong force began to pull her hands back and an imaginary rope tied them together. The dark haired girl tried to break free but her attempts were feeble, especially now that Trigon is feeding on her powers. "Listen Trigon, you may recreate this world and its people to make it look like home but it will never be Azarath!" With her final scream, Raven faded into unconsciousness and the dome closed over her.

* * *

"Man! Another dead end? Is there no way back in there?" Cyborg bellowed in frustration. He slammed his robotic arm into the wall again and again. Robin skidded past him and searched for the way out.

"That is not the only thing that is deceased in this bad place" Starfire complained as she covered her nose from the smell of dead rats and burnt lizards. She attempted to wave the stench away but it was a waste of energy. The air was starting to get intoxicating and Starfire suddenly felt nauseous. Without a warning, Starfire dropped to the floor, her face turning red. Cyborg and Robin immediately ran to her side and checked her for pulse.

"Her heart is pumping too much blood all at once Robin" Cyborg said concerned while he further scanned her with his systems. "I need time"

Robin gritted his teeth in reluctance to agree but with Starfire in her current state, even if they found the way back to Raven, they couldn't save her otherwise. He sat down grumpily "Do what you can fast Cyborg, we might not be able to get to Raven in time"

"I'm on it"

* * *

"No, that can't be," Beastboy stood up and took a step back "Terra, you and Trigon? Why?"

"Because of Raven!" Terra followed and yelled at him, her arms holding the clothing Beastboy draped on her. "It's always about her… I'm just not good enough aren't I? What's the difference between me and her? Is it because I can't control my powers? She can't control hers either! I am also powerful too! That witch and I are the same!" Terra ranted but stopped and grinned a little, a fang bared through her lips "No…I'm better! I'm a better Teen Titan! I'm a better fighter and a better teammate!"

"You are one of us Terra" Beastboy said "you didn't have to take Raven out of the picture just to prove you're better"

"I had to! There was no other choice! She was going to stop me and--" Terra bit bitterly into her words.

"Because she didn't want you to get hurt Terra," Beastboy reasoned "no matter when or where, Trigon will always be bad news"

"She hates me and I don't need her help! I can save myself on my own!" Terra refused to listen as she twirled around and dared not look at Beastboy "and…I didn't want her to get in the way…"

"Of what Terra? Of our relationship?" Terra's eyes grew wide open. She wanted to protest but she knew that it was the truth and Beastboy had figured it all out. "All this time, I thought that I was over Raven, she was the meanest, scariest and most boring person that I'd ever come to meet with but..." The green Titan smiled "She's the one that I feel really understood me. You loved me because you said we were both outcasts, as well as the other titans but Raven, she made me feel like I actually belong. With her, I'm no outcast."

"I knew this would happen! You were never in love me! It was just some stinking plot to make Raven jealous? Is that how we were?" Terra yelled at him. "I made a deal with Trigon to remove Raven from any picture and even if she's not around, she's all you ever thought about!"

"That was your true plan all along? To make Raven disappear?" Beastboy began to raise his voice "What were you thinking Terra?"

"You're mine, that's what I was thinking and I won't stop making Raven suffer until she decides to give.you.up." Terra grinned like a sadist at her prime. Beastboy was shocked at what he heard '_until she decides to give.you.up'_

Inside Beastboy's head, the thought of having that new chance with Raven sped across his mind. He felt everything in him twist and turn but it died down when he felt Terra's arms enclose around him.

"Please...I don't want to lose you...I don't want to hurt you either. I just want you to be happy with me alone" She whispered to him. "Please don't hate me"

Beastboy escaped from her grip, his back facing her.

"It's over. If Raven gets hurt anymore, I won't just hate you Terra."

Beastboy walked his way back in, not even turning around once. She looked up at the green Titan but he had left. Terra, with a sudden rush and realization, took after Beastboy as she ran back in. Despite what she looked like, she didn't care, Terra wasn't going to let Raven win this time.

* * *

"The time to unleash the void has come" Trigon laughed devilish. He raised his arms up to the night sky, calling forth his demons to destroy the Earth once and for all. Inhaling deeply, he looked at his daughter inside the translucent dome of energy in the middle of the cave and grinned. His power would not have been stronger without her blood.

Violet orbs open to find their vision blurry. Raven felt tired and her whole body was drained out of its power. She shook her head and placed a hand over it. When her sight finally became clear, she saw Trigon sitting on his throne, chanting a new spell. She sat up and focused all the energy she had left and tried to break the cage but it was no use. Whatever strength was in her, she used it to tuck her legs underneath her as she sat down to meditate, bringing all the chi. She needed to rejuvenate. Closing her eyes, Raven never saw the beam of light hitting the dome. Another ray came and her power was being taken once more.

"Robin, we're all set to go" Cyborg said, standing up and looking at Robin with determined eyes. Robin followed suit and was waiting for Starfire to do the same but she just sat there.

"Starfire?" He asked invitingly. He turned towards Cyborg "What's going on?"

"When I meant we, it's just the two of us. Star can't go" the half robot explained that if the alien girl would come with them and fight Trigon, she might end up in almost the same state as Raven a while ago. Trigon's blast had affected her internal systems and that another shot could make things worse.

"We can't just leave her here! Nobody gets left behind as long as I'm here" Robin announced, going to Starfire to help her out but she refused.

"I will go out and call for help Robin, you must return to Raven and rescue her" Starfire stood up and hugged the other two Titans "I sense that our other friends are in emotional turmoil…" With that, she flew off.

* * *

MaKi: and cut! Sorry guys for making you wait a year for this….I am so so sorry….then again, I'm not sure if I have readers anymore. I seriously stopped typing when I got that flame…I felt so so so bad…I thought I did a good job when all of a sudden my chapter ends up in fire. I wanted to take out the flame so badly….if you know how, please help me…thanks! Keep reading!


	15. Death's Rebirth

Midnight Kitten: Woah! Chapter 15 and I'm not yet done! Has anyone seen BbR fluff yet? I haven't seen too much…wait a minute! I have a premonition…there's one in here! Let's see what happens

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did…things would be a lot different. Like…BB would have a bit of a growth spurt lalala. Ok down we go!

Chapter 15: Death's Rebirth

The Earth began to shake. Large cracks appeared on the surface as the oceans start to form larger waves. Screams of innocent people from Jump city erupted and broke the tranquil night sky. The end of the human race had come.

Far on an island was a cave. Within the cave sprouted enormous powers. Beams of red and white light erupted from the crater on top.

"Robin, we better hurry!" the half robot beckoned to his leader who was still remorseful about letting his fellow comrade fly off on her own. Shaking his head, Robin turned towards his other teammate and went ahead of him, back into the way he felt will lead him to the whereabouts of Raven.

"No, I'll go alone. Cyborg, you go follow Starfire" Robin said, his voice determined to go independently but his friend merely kept quiet. "Or you're out of this team"

"Then consider this my last mission" Cyborg replied as he blasted his way through the cave, leaving Robin behind.

* * *

Out from the darkness, bright lights opened Beastboy's eyes to the current situation. He welcomed the light slowly and when his vision was back to its normal view , he didn't like what he saw.

Trigon, the red demon, was sitting on his throne, his hand holding a large gem while he laughed at the Earth's destruction and the creation of his own new world. In the middle of the cave was a translucent dome surrounded by white smoke. The dome was the source of the red and white rays being shot into the sky. Beastboy squint his eyes while he was hiding behind the cave wall, he attempted to look closer at the dome, but all he could see past the smoky atmosphere was a horizontal shadow.

Unseen from the demon's vision, Beastboy morphed into an insect and flew towards the dome. But as he reached his destination, his power immediately weakened and he wasn't able to retain his current form. When he changed back into a boy, he quickly ducked behind the large rock where the dome stood. Making sure Trigon was not looking towards him; he took a peek into the case. His emerald eyes fell upon the body of Raven lying on the ground, her breathing pacing fast. With warm tears brimming, Beastboy felt pain inside him. He couldn't pinpoint what it was but it had been happening increasingly ever since Raven had left the Titans. The green boy banged the dome with his fist but it was futile. He looked at Trigon who was beginning to absorb power from the hole in the cave. The demon breathed in deeply and exhaled, every breath he took was deadly but Beastboy didn't care, he kept bashing the surface, trying to break it. He continued on until finally, Raven's purple orbs appeared. She sat up confused as she grasped her head. It was throbbing hard and she felt blood rushing to the veins at the temples. When the pain had subsided, the dark haired girl was drained of most of her power. She was weak. She looked out the dome towards Trigon but he had not notice her awakening. A faint tapping sound reached her ears. Raven looked back to see Beastboy knocking on the dome's surface. His lips were moving but Raven could barely hear what he's saying.

"Raven! You have to tell me how to get you out!" Beastboy tried and tried but she still couldn't hear him. The boy sensed his tears coming back once more, refusing to show them to Raven, he knelt down in front of the dome; he bowed down with his hands on the translucent surface. Not knowing what is happening to Beastboy, Raven used more of her remaining energy to cross to his side. She smiled weakly at him and placed her hand just where his was and closed her eyes.

_Beastboy. _The green haired boy looked up at Raven as he heard her call his voice. She gazed into his eyes and mouthed: _I'll be alright. _Before she could mouth the rest, she fell once more into deep sleep.

A deep roar shocked Beastboy back into his systems. He had been spotted.

"You, come over here" Trigon demanded him as an innocent rock beside Beastboy burst into small debris. Quickly, Beastboy took another dive and hid behind the force field protecting Raven.

"Catch me if you can, ugly!" Beastboy called out. The only way he could reduce his inner fear was to crack jokes. It was a crazy idea but it had always worked for him. He continued to hide behind the dome as flaming shots rained from Trigon's hands. He wasn't going to let some green snoot brat get in his way. Everything was going according to plan. _Just a few more minutes_, Trigon believed and his victory would be inevitable.

Beastboy was still in hiding when his fingers felt something about the rock under the dome. His green eyes saw a small hole, and quickly, the same eyes lit up because of a plan. The green haired boy transformed himself into a mouse and entered the hole. Inside, he immediately kept digging his way to Raven.

"Where are you Titan?" Trigon laughed as he looked at the place he kept hitting, only to find an empty space and piles of dust that used to be rocks. He scanned the dome and found no body, no green Titan, nothing. Suddenly, a surging pain course from his legs. He saw molten rocks surrounding him, followed by a strong willed voice.

"Over here Trigon!" Out from the shadows came Terra, her eyes glowing with raw anger and power. She used her ability and threw boulders at the monster. One after the other, the rocks came, getting bigger than the other. "Who – said – I – wasn't – good – enough?" She said after every hit. Soon, Trigon found himself into a corner, the boulders weighing him down. Terra was winning. Finally, she had him under rocks.

The sky was glowing brighter and brighter but at the same time, the eerie aura that enveloped the area was growing stronger. Terra gradually relaxed. She took deep breaths. From a corner of her eye, she caught a reflection of herself in a deep crested mineral stuck on the cave wall. A dark red liquid swirled inside the gem and within the depths of the mixing colors laid the image of a blonde, blue-eyed girl. Terra gazed at the happiest sight she's seen all day. There was no odd colored skin, no unsightly blemish, no pain stricken face and most of all, Terra saw no demon.

* * *

A/N. Ok so…that's the hanger for now. I'm uber sorry for the very very very late update. It's been what… years? Or maybe months…I'm not too sure myself but I do know it was longer than what I expected. I had to watch the entire 4 seasons of Teen Titans to give my BBR life a rebirth. Thank goodness it did but another pairing took a resurrection too. I am now, also, a Robin Raven fan. It's a cute pairing too. What drew me to that pair before was the "raven sword". You know, the sword Robin used to protect Raven. It's too wow for me. Don't worry BBR fans, I'm still there with you! Supporting Beastboy and making sure he doesn't fall into the hands of Terra. (no offence terra bb people!)


	16. Same Difference

Midnight kitten: Hey everyone, so it's the 16th chapter huh? I cannot believe I typed 2 chapters within a halfday. I think it's the fastest one yet. Oh wait no…the previous chapter was shorter than what I expected. And yes I know that was so not a hanger but I'm getting a bit rusty, give me a break. Hehehehehe. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Sigh.

Chapter 16: Same difference

"BOO – YAH!" A heavy male voice boomed with enthusiasm followed by a strong wave of electric blue blasting its way through the cave walls. The all powerful demon turned around and found himself eye to eye with a dark skinned, half robot grinning like there was no tomorrow, beside him stood a masked leader ready to take Trigon out. Robin, his face stoned into one determined look, charged straight for the red mass of evil, his battle cry ringing for the last time before Raven's father finally took out all the interruptions he could see. One by one, he enclosed the exposed Titans in amber cases which slowly drew out their powers.

"Let me out!" Terra's bold blue eyes spoke to the red demon, her regret of turning her back on the enemy spilling through her lips at the very moment. She punched and kicked the prison in which she was held captive in but her movements were futile. The more she resisted, the more the energy seemed to be sucked right out of her.

"Yo man, this ain't funny!" Cyborg complained. He didn't dare use his cannon. After restless efforts, the half robot realized that all his weapons would merely bounce right back at him with twice the power compared to his release. He sat down, using his human arm to wipe off the blood from his eyes and cheeks.

"RAVEN! You have to wake up!" Robin insisted as he kept on yelling orders at the cloaked girl inside the dome near him but she did not stir. Angered by Trigon and the fact that despite he was the leader he couldn't do anything, Robin was even more frustrated. The people who have fought with him side by the side are the same people he could not protect.

"Please…" A soft crying voice escaped from Starfire. A moment ago, she had brought reinforcements outside the cave but unexpected events were happening around the world and all the other Titans were needed to protect their people. With an oral agreement with Robin through the communicators, the rest of the Titans went back in order to save the rest of the world. Starfire chose to join her teammates in fighting the root of all the happenings only to be enclosed as soon as she had entered through the cave top.

In the midst of all that was occurring, suddenly, the sky ate the moon. Total darkness spread throughout the world. Electricity was cut off, generators were shut down, and everything was swallowed into black. A heavy laugh echoed within the holes of every portion of that cave. Words "it was time" and "the hour is over" were repeatedly coming out of Trigon. The Titans fell silent. Nobody knew what was going on and they feared of what was to come.

Ringing and chiming began to sound the cave. Before the very eyes of the Titans, the dome Raven was in began to glow brighter and brighter. A faded shadow lay near the bottom of the dome, twisting side to side. Then there were screams. A thousand voices boomed throughout the universe that very minute. Screams of agony, of pain, complaints of suffering and of demises, all of them caused by Trigon himself. The demon kept laughing, sucking in the energy from the miseries of the voices. The light grew brighter, and the voices died down, only two remained. One was the sound of Raven's moan, a sign that she was coming to her senses and the other was slurred into murmured whispers. Raven's voice disappeared and the light started to change into a different color, green. Smoke shrouded the dome even more. Within the dome itself appeared a big growing shadows. It split into two then in the end, merged into one.

"What is happening?" Trigon bellowed. Green lights hit him. He winced. A furious Trigon rambled and growled, his anger heightening as things were not going as they were planned. He made his way towards the dome when all of a sudden the dome breaks and more green lights escape from it.

Everything went silent. All the locked up Titans squinted, trying to make out what was happening but failed to do so. Out from the green lights came a shady shadow of a cross. Nobody knew what that was until Terra's weak and raspy voice spoke:

"No…no… It can't be…" She said negatively, refusing to believe what she's seeing. The people turned to what she was looking at and Starfire burst into tears as Cyborg cursed, word after word. Tears freely fell from Terra's blue eyes.

"It's…" Robin wasn't even able to continue his expression.

"BEASTBOY!" Terra yelled, her tone full of sadness. Her heart felt broken as she saw her boyfriend, his eyes were blank and his face was unreadable. In his bloody arms was Raven, her torn up leotard was white but deep red marked the position where her heart is. Beastboy stood motionless, unfazed by anything. The Titans screamed and yelled, they tried to fight their way out but each of them got hurt even more. Their hits doubled back at them, what more, none of them had the power to save their friends.

"BEASTBOY! PLEASE!" Terra cried louder, her hands banging on the shield. She dropped to her knees and laid her forehead on the surface. "Please…" Her eyes grew bright yellow as Starfire's neon green orbs shone brightly. Cyborg's arm glowed sky blue, his arm charging more power while Robin took out his sword, his body being surrounded by a red aura. In one single voice, they gave it their all

"WAKE UP!" A boom shattered every noise in the cave and a strong wind gushed by. Dust and particles began circling around the glowing Beastboy. One shot, the two weak Titans were wrapped once more in the bright light and a cyclone of wind, earth and fire. The earth shook and rumbled and within an instant, the ground separated into two. Hot magma flowed through the cracks and crevices below. As the land widened, Trigon's throne fell in, turning into a big chunk of melted matter. Boulder by boulder, the earth crashed below. When everything stopped, the only land left were the ones where the Titans were and the position Trigon stood in.

Trigon laughed and remarked that he wasn't going anywhere. He released his energy and began to take in the power from the glowing bright light in the middle of the cave. But before anything else could happen, a piercing scream came from Trigon. He raised his arms to his head and craned his neck towards the heavens. Slowly, his body turned stone colored. In that very instant, Trigon was nothing more than a figure sculpted in gray rock and his statue was pulled into the lava. Without Trigon, the shields preventing the Titans to move diminished. They all looked down at the now sinking Trigon until finally, he disappeared into the fiery depths.

In one swift moment, the green light died and everything went back to black. The lava underneath was warm but the glowing had passed. The Titans, still trapped, did not know what was going to happen. Slowly, within the darkness, the moon shone with its dim white light. It beamed directly at the dome. As the Titans' eyes gradually focused, they saw the familiar purple uniform of their friend just before the area where the cave grounds cracked.

Beastboy lay on the cave floor, his hand wrapped around a torn up Raven. The Titans, especially Terra, quickly ran towards their two friends and attempted to wake them but every time they came too close, they were thrown back. Just when they thought it was finally over, the earth shook and they were thrown off balance. The crack on the ground began to close up. When it finally did, steam came out from where the division line was. Then there was silence.

* * *

AN: OH MY GOSH! I'm actually almost done! TWO MORE CHAPPIES! Please bear with me.


	17. Untitled Masterpieces

Midnight kitten: Hey guys, I'll keep this short, I don't own TEEN TITANS but this whacked out plot is sigh…another story

Midnight kitten: Hey guys, I'll keep this short, I don't own TEEN TITANS but this whacked out plot is sigh…another story.

Chapter 17 Untitled Masterpieces

Right from the bare light of the moon, Raven and Beastboy's bodies began to radiate an unusual glow. It was dim then all of a sudden it burst into colors only the sun could have created. The Titans' shielded their eyes, no matter how much they wanted to see what was happening to their friends, they could not.

Inside the bright light, Beastboy began to wake up to a tingling feeling inside his stomach and arms. Slowly, he felt himself heat up. His hands began to wave around him as he tried to search for Raven despite the burning sensation inside his body. At once, he touched her arm and gripped on it tightly. The young titan attempted to pull her closer to him but every time he exerted more force, everything inside him seared in pain. At one point, he was about to let go of Raven's hand but found himself only holding tighter. As the two bodies kept glowing, Beastboy felt the glove hand that was holding Raven began to grow empty. When he turned towards her, she was gone. With every ounce of his being, Beastboy gave out a loud yell.

Hiding behind different rocks, the Titans heard Beastboy's scream but they couldn't move from where they are. Terra was at the edge of her self made cliff as she shielded herself with a slab of rock standing. Tears were freely flowing from her blue eyes as she continued to murmur how useless she was to help him. Below her, Beastboy was screaming so loud. Terra could not make out what he was trying to say but it sounded like he was in an unbearable state of pain.

A strong violet aura engulfed Beastboy and gently floated him down like a feather. The Teen Titans ran to his side when they realized that he was waking up.

"Beastboy, are you alright?" Their team leader asked the green skinned fellow. He placed his gloved hand on Beastboy's forehead to feel for a fever but Beastboy was cold as a corpse.

From parched lips, Beastboy kept repeating her name, Raven's name. He was being delirious, everything was spinning. He could see faces in front of him but he could not tell who who was until finally, his eyelids snapped shut but not before he asked a favor.

"Raven…find her…" he simply said.

AN. WOW! SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! FINALE will soon come. I still have something up my sleeve. You see…my finale seems a bit bland and all the negative things I could ever do basically sum up there. So! I want to hear what you want BB and Raven to do in their moment together! If you want, you can send me a whole new chapter! I might just put them here before I upload mine. Don't be shy, any idea is cool like the freezer or Pluto!


End file.
